Beneath Your Beautiful
by GracelesslyFalling
Summary: What if Anna was Howard's sister, and was around during the War. What if she met Bucky instead of the Winter Soldier? Just an idea that was rattling around in my brain. Has my character from Relentless but in a different setting; who knows how that will change her and her relationship with Bucky. You can read this as a stand alone if you want. Rating may change if I continue this
1. Chapter 1: Volunteering

**Chapter 1: Volunteering**

War was terrifying, ugly, and bloody. Very bloody. It had been consuming Eastern Europe for three years before the US started the draft. It took an attack on home soil, Pearl Harbor, to force the country into action. The US needed more men than their military had. The government called on civilians to volunteer: to fight, to fly, and to heal. Good doctors were hard to come by, as most would rather practice in the comfort of their home country where war wasn't raging around them.

So when the military came to talk at Anna's graduation and not a single one of her fellow classmates, most of which were men, showed any interest in helping out, Anna volunteered her services. The General hadn't looked too impressed, probably lumping her together with all the nurses they already had just because she was female. It hadn't bothered Anna. She graduated top of her class, and she'd prove everyone who thought great surgeons could only be men, wrong.

"You'll be conducting the final physical for units being sent overseas," General Johnson instructed Anna, leading her towards the medical wing of the building they were in. It had been a month since Anna had volunteered, and the General was just now starting to let her perform physicals, or anything that a doctor might do.

General Johnson left Anna outside of the door. Once he was around the corner, Anna took a steadying breath through her nose, letting her guard down for a second and showing her nerves. In the military, a career dominated by men, it was pertinent she never let her bravado falter. She'd worked too hard to gain the small amount of respect she had now.

Squaring her shoulders, Anna stepped inside the room and found it divided with multiple privacy screens. Moving towards the first panel, Anna picked up the first patient's clipboard before entering the makeshift exam room. It certainly didn't offer much privacy, but she supposed the military didn't much care as long as their soldiers were given the okay to be sent overseas.

The exams were going fairly well until one particular soldier decided it would be a good idea to act like a sexist pig. Corporal Keller was the man's name, though the term man had to be used leniently. He was barely eighteen. Perhaps his attitude was an attempt to make himself more mature. It didn't make him seem like anything more than rude.

"You're a girl," he deadpanned when Anna stepped into the room, crossing his arms.

"How astute of you to notice," Anna retorted, her tone dry.

"They said only a doc can clear us. Why don't you run along and fetch one, doll face." Anna couldn't help her eyes from narrowing, her fingers gripping tighter to the clipboard.

"I am a doctor. And I would think really hard about the next words out of your mouth. Because if you come off the battlefield bleeding out with a lost limb, I might be the only thing between you and dying," Anna bit out, trying to keep her frustration under control. The truth was, she hadn't been asked to go overseas yet. But that wasn't the point. The point was, the Corporal before her needed to learn respect for women, especially those who might be sewing his ass back together.

"Yes, ma'am," was all the corporal said before letting Anna get on with her exam. She shuddered internally at the title. She knew he was younger than her, but 25 was much too young to be a ma'am. Anna didn't correct him though, feeling as though any term of respect from the Corporal was a victory in itself.

After Corporal Keller Anna moved down the line of soldiers without any problems. Either they'd all heard her chide Keller, or they were more respectful than him. Either way, Anna was just happy not to be given a hard time by them. She prayed she kept up that streak of luck as she pulled the last clipboard towards her. Hopefully the squad's leader would be civilized.

"Sergeant Barnes," Anna greeted as she stepped through the partitions. Glancing up from her clipboard she found the Sergeant reclining back on the exam table, hands behind his head, and his army regulated cap sitting crooked on his head. This was the squad leader?

"At your service, miss," Bucky responded with a small smirk. From what he'd heard of Keller's reaction, he knew to expect a female doctor. He hadn't expected a girl who looked to be in her early to mid-twenties and who wasn't even tall enough to see over the partitions. He anticipated a woman doctor being older, and more commanding than the girl before him. Although, the way she shut down Keller was impressive.

"I'm going to need you to sit up so I can take your pulse," Anna instructed, setting her clipboard down on the side table. In one lithe movement, Sergeant Barnes was sitting up, putting him closer to Anna than she'd anticipated. Taking a quick, faltering step back Anna reached for his right arm, her fingers finding his pulse.

"No offense, but isn't this something a nurse can do?" Bucky asked as he watched the doctor scribble down his numbers on her clipboard. She had a pretty profile: sharp jawline, smooth skin and her lips were a pale pink. He couldn't decide if the color was natural or not.

"Most of it. Unfortunately for me, General Johnson shares some of Corporal Keller's opinions on women being doctors," Anna huffed out, reaching in her pocket for her pen light. She was trying to focus on her work and not the bright blue eyes that followed her every movement.

"He really sending you overseas?" Bucky pressed on, curious about the slight woman before him. He'd never met a girl doc before. He knew doctors were being sent over with troops, but he had a hard time picturing the tiny girl before him in an active warzone. It wasn't that she seemed fragile, she definitely had a lot of pent up stubbornness. She just seemed innocent. Like the way her cheeks flushed pink, a shade darker than her lips, when he had to remove his jacket and lift his shirt for her to listen to his lungs. War would ruin that.

"Not yet. I just needed to make a point," Anna admitted, checking the Sergeant's reflexes as she tapped the reflex hammer under his knees.

"You definitely made it. I've never heard Keller call any woman ma'am without a trace of sarcasm," Sergeant Barnes assured her, smiling up at her. Anna wasn't expecting it, and it had her heart stuttering at how handsome he was with a smile lighting up his features. Feeling like she wanted to smack herself for being dazed by something as simple as a smile, Anna quickly turned back to her clipboard. She'd never let a man get under her skin before, and she wasn't about to start. Her career was all she needed. She just wanted to make a place for herself in the medical world.

"You're cleared, everything checks out," Anna informed the Sergeant, all business as she stamped an official seal on the bottom of his form before handing it to him. "Good luck, Sergeant Barnes."

"You too, Ace. Show the men what you're made of," Bucky retorted, tipping his hat with a wink before sauntering out of the room.

* * *

 _A/N here's a little snippet of Anna in the first avenger. I had lots of fun with it and would love to write more maybe even make it more than a series of one shots and make it an actual story. If you guys are interested :) maybe even if you're not. ;) I'd love to hear your thoughts!_

 _Rach_

 _xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2: Father Knows Best

_(Fair warning, I haven't seen Agent Carter so any background I give on Anna and Howard's parents will be purely made up. I'm not sure if it's ever mentioned in Agent Carter because it has yet to be put on Netflix, but I'm making my own background stories)_

 **Chapter two: Father knows best**

Anna was running late. Again. She hadn't even been able to change after clearing the last soldier. Her father was sure to comment on it. He didn't approve of her working with the army. He'd much rather her to take up practice somewhere in the city. Preferably Manhattan.

"You're late," Howard pointed out as Anna came rushing through the front door and practically ran into him.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," Anna huffed as she ripped off her white coat. "What mood is he in?"

Their father took family time very seriously. Friday nights were for family, no matter what Anna and Howard's work or personal schedules looked like. Not that Anna's personal life had ever been an issue. She'd never had much of one, focusing on school.

"Slightly more irritated than last Thanksgiving, but not as much as the New Year's debacle of '38," Howard responded with a chuckle.

"What is so funny about that?" Anna demanded in a hushed whisper, straightening out her skirt.

"He's got some lawyer from the upper east side here. I think he's playing match maker again," Howard laughed outright at the way Anna wrinkled her nose. Ever since Anna turned twenty their father has been trying to get her to settle down. In his mind, a husband would make Anna happy. Howard new Anna didn't need a man to make her happy, but their father never listened to him, or Anna on the subject. Though he felt for his baby sister, it always amused him whenever their father found another candidate.

"Where does he even find these guys?" Anna muttered, closing her eyes and taking a steadying breath through her nose. It was a habit she had picked up after learning it could help ward off asthma attacks. Although perhaps if she had one she'd be excused from dinner.

"I think he puts an ad out in the paper," Howard teased, before pulling Anna into a side hug. "But don't worry Anna Banana, you're favorite older brother is going to get you out of this early."

Howard was presenting one of his inventions at the 'World Exposition of Tomorrow' later in the evening. It was a huge accomplishment, and he had no doubt their father would let Anna skip out early on dinner to go with him. Even with the whole work not intervening in family time rule, the World Exposition was in the paper. There was no way their father would force Howard to miss it.

"Anna, finally," her father's voice called out as her and Howard entered the dining room. "Peter, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Anna. Anna this is Peter Sheffield."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Your father's told me so much about you," Peter greeted her with a warm smile. At least he hadn't tried to kiss her hand like the last guy.

"I'm sorry I was late, it took a bit longer to clear the soldiers than I'd anticipated," Anna responded, choosing to forgo the lie that it was a pleasure to meet him as well. It wasn't as if Peter was ugly, or old. He was probably around Howard's age, with blond hair and light brown eyes. He was fairly tall, but then most men were compare to Anna. Out of all the men her father brought home for her, Peter was probably the best looking. It still didn't mean Anna wanted to date the man. Especially if his personality matched the previous men her father chose.

"Ah, yes you're little volunteering efforts. Your father told me how you're helping out with the war efforts by screening our soldiers," Peter's smile stayed in place as he helped Anna into her chair. Meeting Howard's eyes across the table, the siblings shared in an eye roll at the way Peter talked down to Anna. Both were used to it, and it usually came from the doctors and lawyers their father brought home. The doctors in particular would talk as though Anna wasn't quite up to their caliber. Which might have been true when it came to experience had one of said guys not graduated with Anna.

"Anna actually graduated with honors, top of her class. The military is lucky to have her," Howard cut in, not wanting to listen to the man of the month, talk as though his sister was playing dress up when it came to her being a doctor. Anna Banana's degree was every bit as real as the lawyer's and his own.

"It's only temporary of course," their father interjected with a jovial laugh. "I'm trying to get her to set up practice near your side of town."

"That would be lovely. We could do lunch together," Peter commented, smiling more at her father than Anna. He was trying to impress the wrong person. Anna's father obviously already approved of him. It was Anna he had to win over, and he was doing worse than the last guy.

"Actually, I've been thinking about taking a more prominent position with the Army. They're sorely understaffed when it comes to medical personnel," Anna retorted tightly, taking a bite of her potato as she eyed her father. She had yet to tell him her thoughts on increasing her work with the military, and by the stern look he shot her, it was clear he didn't approve. Which was exactly why she'd brought it up in front of company. He'd have to play nice while they had a guest.

"We'll have to discuss that in length later," her father managed to force out with a nonchalant air.

Dinner passed with bragging on Peter's part, polite conversation on their father's part, carefully worded sarcasm on Howard's part, and mostly silent stewing on Anna's part. By the time Howard brought up the World Exposition, Anna wanted to stab Peter in the leg with her fork. When her father allowed them to be excused Anna was beyond relieved, until he suggested Peter go with them. Peter readily accepted. Apparently Anna's lack of conversation and Howard's increasingly pointed comments hadn't deterred him at all.

"Please don't leave me alone with him," Anna begged as Howard and her stood behind the stage. Peter had wandered off to get them some popcorn, giving Anna a brief reprise from his recounts of famous court cases.

"Unless you wanna dress up like Carol here and come on stage, I really can't help you out Anna Banana," Howard retorted distractedly as he pointed to a woman in fishnet stockings. There was no way Anna would wear that in front of hundreds, if not thousands of people. She'd worked hard to get respect. If anyone she knew saw her up there she'd lose it all in a second.

"Maybe I can lose him in the crowd up front," Anna mused. Giving her brother a good luck hug, Anna made her way towards the attractions, hoping it was dark enough that Peter wouldn't be able to find her. The odds weren't great, given she was still in her military regulated clothes. Blending in would be more successful if she looked like a civilian.

When she got around front, Anna elbowed her way to the front of the stage. It was her brother's showcase, if anyone deserved a front row spot it was Anna. Unfortunately for Anna, Peter found her before her brother had even stepped out on stage. It was going to be a long night.

…

"You should have heard her put Keller in his place though," Bucky continued his story with a smile, thinking off the feisty doctor.

"Leave it to you to find a date during your physical. Did you tell her to bring a nurse for me?" Steve joked, tossing the paper Bucky handed him into the trash can they were passing.

"I didn't ask her out," Bucky admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Didn't even get her name."

Steve raised his eyebrows at his friend. He'd never known Bucky to miss an opportunity to chat up a girl. With the way he was talking about her, the fact that he'd even brought her up at all, Steve had assumed he'd be meeting her tonight.

"Was she older, or something?" Steve asked, trying to figure out why Bucky hadn't made a move.

"No," Bucky insisted, his brows furrowing. "She was just so focused on her job. I guess the guys have been giving her a hard time about being a woman doc. Besides, with her brains, I don't think she'd be interested in me."

Steve had a hard time imagining any girl not being interested in Bucky. They'd all been clamoring for his attention since high school. He was just selling himself short when it came to his intelligence. He was the one interested in going to the real world science fair tonight. Steve just hoped whoever Bucky was meeting tonight, she'd bring someone who would at least try and converse with him. Bucky tended to exaggerate Steve's accomplishments, leading to many disappointed blind dates.

When Jenna Marigold stood on her toes, waving and calling for Bucky as they made their way towards the front of the World Exposition, Steve felt his shoulders sag. Jenna had been after Bucky since junior year in high school. She wasn't particularly nice, or loquacious. But she was pretty. He knew right away he wouldn't be hitting it off with any friend of Jenna's.

"Don't give me that look, it was last minute on a Friday night," Bucky muttered, noticing Steve's mood change. "Besides, I'm sure she's matured since high school," he added before turning towards Jenna with a smile and a wave.

Jenna, it turned out, had not matured much at all since high school. She was still the same giggling, non-conversationalist Bucky remembered, but at least she seemed a little interested in the Exposition. Or, at least Howard Stark's portion of the Exposition. Jenna made a beeline for the stage, pulling Bucky behind her. He had a feeling her interest was more in the rich inventor than his inventions, but Bucky wasn't complaining. He was interested in seeing what Stark had up his sleeves tonight.

Bucky found himself people watching as he waited for Stark to come out on stage, giving a story to all the people he saw. A momentary part in the crowd had Bucky's eyes drawn to a girl dressed in the military medical uniform standing twenty feet in front of them. If her height and uniform didn't give her away, the second her face turned to show her profile did. It was the doc who had discharged him. Bucky was about to get Steve's attention and point her out, when a man in a fancy suit joined her and handed her a bag of popcorn. So the doctor had a date. Maybe even a boyfriend. There'd been no ring on her finger, so it wasn't any more than that.

Bucky was only able to catch a glimpse of the doc's jaw clenching before the crowd obscured his view and Stark came on stage, offering a distraction. Stark claimed he could make cars fly, and the presentation was impressive, until the car shuttered back to the ground as its power source gave out. As the crowd chuckled at Stark's expense, Bucky found his eyes searching the crowd until he caught a glimpse of the doc again, leading her date away from the stage. Off to another exhibit, or maybe to dinner and dancing.

"Hey Steve, what do you say we treat these girls to dancing." Turning away from the doctor, Bucky's heart sunk when he found Steve missing and spotted an enlistment ad posted nearby. Shit.

…

"Looks like it's back to the drawing board," Peter commented after the car crashed down on the stage. Anna found herself gritting her teeth at his tone. Howard had more creativity and brains in his little finger than Peter had in his whole body. He had no right criticizing her brother.

"I'm going to meet him backstage," Anna retorted, moving through the crowd without even looking to see if Peter was following or not. She'd prefer he didn't. There were plenty of available women around them who would probably enjoy his company more than her.

She found Howard backstage pouring over the blueprints of his design and trying to figure out where it had gone wrong. Anna knew he was going to spend the rest of his night hunkered down in his lab if she didn't step in. As much as Howard loved a good time, he was also a perfectionist when it came to his work.

"What do you say we get a milkshake? My treat," Anna offered, sidling up beside her brother.

"I went over the calculations a hundred times. It should have worked," Howard muttered, flipping wildly through his lab book and ignoring Anna.

"Howard," Anna ground out, covering his notebook with her hand. "The exhibit is over. Just have some fun tonight and I promise your brain will thank you for it tomorrow."

"Says the woman who wouldn't know fun if it was staring her in the face," Howard countered dryly. At least Anna had gotten him to look up from his notes.

"Then teach me how to have fun," Anna challenged him, crossing her arms and leaning back. Howard never backed away from a challenge.

"For starters, you need to let your hair down." Reaching his hand out, Howard pulled Anna's hair free of the pins that were holding it until her hair fell in loose waves. "Then alcohol is usually involved. And a pretty girl, or in your case a handsome guy."

"I'm willing to be the guy," Peter spoke up from behind Anna. So he had followed her. Perfect.

"I have to work in the morning, I can't drink tonight," Anna countered, ignoring Peter's invitation.

"I'll walk you home then," Peter insisted, stepping up beside Anna and showing he wasn't going to be ignored. Anna couldn't help but make a face at the offer. She didn't want to spend any more time alone with Peter. It might give him the wrong impression.

"That's alright, I'll see my sister home myself," Howard sighed, noticing the discomfort in Anna's pinched expression. A night of fun might not be enough to get him to abandon reworking his design, but rescuing his little sister from the tentacles of the boring, chauvinistic lawyer before him sure was.

…

"Thanks for chasing him off, metaphorically of course," Anna murmured as her and Howard rounded the block to her apartment. It wasn't much, just a small on bedroom on the second floor, but it was in a decent neighborhood.

"One of these days, you're going to find a bloke you actually like. I'd like to think of myself as doing a service to both you and him right now," Howard chuckled, loosening his tie as they started the climb up to Anna's apartment.

"What if I end up like Aunt Matilda?" Anna shuddered at the thought. She didn't mind being single for the rest of her life, as long as she didn't end up like crazy Aunt Matilda.

"You won't," Howard insisted, chuckling at his sister's obvious disdain at the idea. "For one, you're allergic to cats. For another, you're too compassionate not to find someone you care about. Just keep being picky, no matter what dad says. It's good to have standards."

"Says the man you has none," Anna teased, turning her head to stick her tongue out at Howard as she swung the door open. Her phone ringing, blaring through the quiet night, had her jumping half a foot in the air and had Howard laughing at her. Anna wasn't really paying Howard any attention. Moving towards the phone so she could shut it up, Anna wondered who would even be calling her at that time of night. Peter came to mind, and she prayed her father hadn't given him her number.

"Hello?" Anna answered hesitantly, expecting to hear Peter on the other end asking if she made it home okay.

"Thank God you finally answered," the General's gruff voice barked out through the receiver. Anna recognized him immediately, thanks to his irritated tone. He'd used that tone a lot her first week with the Army. "I've been calling for the last hour. Where in the Sam hell were you?"

"I was with my family," Anna responded, her brain still playing catch up. She hadn't been expecting a call from the General. Especially not since she was due to see him tomorrow at zero eight hundred.

"That was a rhetorical question. I really didn't care where you were," General Johnson grumbled. "There's been a change of plans. The doc we were sending over with the troops tomorrow went AWOL. I need you to pack your things and be at the dock downtown tomorrow at zero seven hundred. Got it?"

Anna froze at the General's orders, her finger pausing in twisting the phone cord around it. She was going overseas. The General wanted her to go to Europe on the next ship out. He was sending her into an active war zone. Either his opinion of her skills had miraculously changed, or he didn't have any other options. Anna was betting it was the latter.

"Stark!" The General shouted in her ear, breaking Anna out of her trance.

"Yes sir," Anna responded, her voice softer than she intended it to be. Before she could clear her throat and try again, or ask any follow up questions, there was a click and the line went dead.

"What was that all about?" Howard asked from behind Anna, having come closer to try and eavesdrop on the conversation. He had Anna jumping in her spot. She'd forgotten he was there at all.

"I'm being sent overseas," Anna murmured, still a little dazed from the news herself. It's what she'd signed up for: to help the soldiers. She just hadn't thought she'd be sent into the trenches so soon.

* * *

 _A/N Hope you liked the next installment in this story. I had a fun time writing it. It's going to be even more fun when Bucky and Anna get thrown together again. Anyways, let me know what you thought!_

 _Guest review responses:_

 _To the guest who is so excited for this story, I hope you still are excited and that you still love my writing_

 _Dream Weaver Dil: Hello again :) I'm glad you found the first chapter intriguing enough to want to read more. As you know now, this is going to be a full blown story on its own. Hope you continue to enjoy this one._

 _Red Roses5: Your review had me beaming. I'm so glad I can write characters that destroy you (in a good way). I am making this a full blown story so that should be good news. I know, it's going to be different with Bucky not calling her Anya but they'll hopefully still be as adorable as ever. I agree, I like the idea that no matter what time they met or what circumstances, they'd still be pulled together._

 _Rach_

 _xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbyes and Hellos

**Chapter 3**

 ** _Goodbyes and Hellos_**

"Stay safe and don't forget to write me," Howard insisted, wrapping Anna up tightly in his arms. The wind blowing in off the harbor dried away the tears that had been gathering in his eyes, erasing the evidence.

"Dad said the same thing," Anna commented, squeezing Howard a little tighter. "Better be careful or you'll wake up with a bald spot and a penchant for bridge." Anna's attempt at lightening the mood had Howard harrumphing and gently pulling away.

"Let your hair down every once in a while and have that fun we talked about," Howard added with a crooked smile. "There, bet dad didn't say that."

"Definitely not," Anna chuckled, wiping a stray tear that leaked out when her eyes crinkled with the soft laughter.

"Show those men what you're made of by stitching up their asses better than anyone can," Howard added, tapping Anna Banana on the nose.

With one last hug, Anna was scurrying up the gangplank to the ship. If she dawdled any longer the ship would leave without her, and then she'd never hear the end of it from General Johnson. Shifting her bag on her shoulder, Anna set off to find her cabin on the ship. After asking a sailor for navigational help, she finally made it to the small cabin she would be sharing with one of the nurses. Stowing her bag under her bunk, Anna felt the boat shift beneath her feet. They must have left the dock. As the boat pitched again, moving with the water below it, Anna felt her stomach turn in warning.

Closing her eyes and breathing through her nose, Anna attempted to keep the nausea at bay. She could do this. It was just a week and then they'd be on dry land. In the middle of a warzone. God, what had she gotten herself into?

"One problem at a time," Anna murmured to herself. That's what Howard always said. She'd focus on her nausea first and the warzone second. She needed to find the kitchens. Ginger helped settle the stomach. Though it wasn't Anna's favorite, ginger tea would be a constant during her week on the ship.

The kitchen was tiny, but at least Anna didn't have to search long to find a tea kettle. Halfway through her cup of tea and the ginger was already starting to settle her stomach, if only it would settle her nerves as well. Anna didn't regret her choice to volunteer with the army and help the soldiers. She just felt a little out of her league. She'd only just graduated and now she was going to be working under the pressure of war waging around her. Sure she'd graduated top of her class, and she'd had rotations in offices and hospitals around the city. But school tests and helping with scheduled surgeries was drastically different than the unknown, unscheduled surgeries of war. It didn't help that most of the men she worked with, and would be treating, had their own doubts about her. Anna already missed Howard boosting her confidence.

After drinking the last dregs of her tea, Anna meandered back to her room. Hopefully she could get some rest before the effects of the ginger wore off. Lord knew she wouldn't be getting much rest once they reached land, she needed to take advantage of her secure bunk and the lack of patients while she could. Turning the corner leading to her room, the possibility of sleep evaporated when Anna found a soldier knocking on her cabin's door.

"May I help you?" Anna asked, stepping up beside the man. She didn't recognize him, so unless he was there for her roommate, it wasn't a social call.

"Sorry miss, I was looking for the doc. He around?" The soldier addressed her, pulling his hat form his head as he spoke.

"I'm the doctor," Anna responded, running her hands over her skirt as the soldier skeptically looked her over. Obviously word hadn't gotten around that she was replacing the doctor who had gone AWOL. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Um…they need a doc in the med bay. A soldiers been injured," Seriously, already. They hadn't even made it to the war yet. "Are you the only doc on board?"

"You're welcome to look for another one," Anna challenged, crossing her arms. Apparently the soldier thought it better to take the doctor he had, because he turned to lead the way to the infirmary instead of searching for a male doctor.

Anna found herself repeating her positive mantra in her head as she followed the soldier. The one she'd started third year and used daily once she'd started helping the army: she deserved to be there, she was a good doctor and she wouldn't let anyone else make her feel any different. Back straight and head high, Anna entered the infirmary with authority. If she didn't act like she belonged, she'd be treated as such in the one place she actually had authority over others.

"Ace?" One of the soldiers spoke before Anna had the chance to. To Anna's surprise, she turned to find familiar blue eyes.

"Sergeant Barnes," Anna greeted, looking him over and trying to find the injury she'd been tracked down to treat. "Are you my patient?"

"No, that would be this idiot over here," Sergeant Barnes stepped back so she could get a good look at the soldier behind him whose hand was bleeding profusely. "He was playing with his knife when the boat shifted."

"I was practicing, not playing," the soldier corrected, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"Let's take a closer look," Anna murmured as she stepped closer to the injured soldier. Wiping the blood away with a towel she pulled from the tiny closet in the corner, Anna was relieved to find the cut itself wasn't too bad.

"You're lucky," Anna commented as she went to the cabinet in the corner where she hoped she'd find the supplies she needed. "You didn't sever any tendons in your hand. It just needs some stitches."

"You sure you know what you're doing?" The soldier asked, hesitantly pulling his hand closer to his chest as she approached him.

"More than you did with the knife," Anna retorted as she prepared the needle. "Besides, I'm all you've got. Unless you want to stitch it up yourself," Anna added with a shrug. Her words got a smile out of Sergeant Barnes, and had the injured soldier to relinquish his hand.

Bucky watched the doctor while she worked on Thomas' hand. He didn't have to stay, but he found himself curious, once the shock of seeing the woman who had cleared him wore away. She'd said she wasn't being sent over, yet there she was. He didn't peg her for a liar, and it had him wondering what had changed between yesterday afternoon and this morning.

The doctor was meticulous as she stitched up Thomas' wound. Her hand remained steady while she worked, showing no signs of unease or nervousness. Hopefully that helped suppress Thomas' worry that she wasn't a competent doctor and he'd spread it to the rest of the soldiers. It had to get tiring, having people second guess her. Bucky could see the way she stiffened at Thomas' question about knowing what she's doing.

"You're going to need to come back to see me or a nurse in a week to remove the stitches. Keep them dry and cover the stitches when there's a chance they might get dirty," Anna instructed after finishing up her work. "Do not attempt to remove them yourself and resist the urge to scratch them."

"Yes, ma'am," the soldier replied with a humble nod before taking his leave from the room. Letting out a soft sigh, Anna began cleaning up the materials she'd used. She'd say she was unaware that Sergeant Barnes was still in the room with her, but that would be a lie. The medical bay on the ship was only so big and she kept seeing him out of the corner of her eye.

"Not that I mind the company, but is there something I can help you with, Sergeant Barnes?" Anna broke the silence as she tossed the bloody towels in the medical waste bin.

"Bucky." His one word response didn't exactly answer Anna's question, and it had her turning to look at him for the first time since she'd entered the infirmary.

"Excuse me?" Anna pressed, not sure what she was supposed to make of his answer.

"It's my name," he chuckled at the confused crease in the doctor's forehead. "My friends call me Bucky. You don't have to be so formal."

"I'm afraid I do if I want to maintain any respect around here," Anna countered. She could just imagine the implications others would make if she started calling any soldier by his first name. Especially charismatic soldiers with brilliant smiles and strong jaw lines.

"Thomas was an idiot to question your ability just because you're a dame," Bucky insisted, rubbing the back of his neck when the doctor raised an eyebrow at him. Normally he knew what to say to girls, but he felt like a complete dunce at the moment.

"It's nice to hear you speak so highly of the men you will be fighting with," Anna quipped, unable to hold back an amused smile. "It fills me with confidence as we sail off to war."

"He's an idiot who can follow orders and hold his own in a fight," Bucky amended with a shrug of his shoulder. Then as nonchalantly as he could, he voiced the question he'd been stuck on since he saw her on the ship, and prayed she didn't take it the wrong way. "I thought I remembered you mentioning you weren't going overseas."

"I wasn't. Not until the doctor scheduled to leave with your troop decided to abandon ship, literally. I got the call last night." What a way to end the night. At least he'd had days to prepare for the possibility of being sent out. The doctor only had hours to mentally come to terms with it.

"So General Johnson has come around then?" Bucky pressed, remembering her comment about General Johnson sharing opinions with Corporal Keller about women doctors.

"I'm fairly certain I was his only option," Anna corrected with a sigh. It'd feel better being picked for the team if she wasn't picked last, and then only as a last resort.

"At least he considered you an option." Bucky knew a lot of times women were overlooked in the world. For General Johnson to send the girl over at all was a step in the right direction for him.

The sea pitching beneath the boat had Anna forgetting whatever response she had on the tip of her tongue. Afterwards, she was terrified to open her mouth, afraid something other than words might spill out. That would be beyond embarrassing.

"What's the matter?" Bucky pressed, noticing the shift in the doctor's mood. Had he said something wrong that upset her? The boat rocked beneath them again, and the doctor's hand moved to her stomach as her face paled.

"You're seasick," Bucky commented, recognizing the ashen shade of her face. "Here, take a seat," he ordered, leading her towards the cot she'd stitched Thomas up on before turning towards the supply cabinet and digging through it. Finding a couple buttons and rubber bands he used the medical scissors to finagle them together before slipping it around the doctor's wrist.

"The pressure should help with the nausea," Bucky added, pulling his hands away after they lingered a little longer than necessary.

"Where did you learn this?" Anna murmured when she was sure she wouldn't hurl. Her right thumb brushed the button on her left wrist. All the years in medical school, and she'd never learned that handy trick.

"My best friend gets car sick easy. I just read up on pressure points to help him out," Bucky shrugged, returning the scissors to their drawer.

"I think you've missed your calling Sergeant Barnes," Anna mused with a teasing smile. "Perhaps you should be the medical liaison for your men."

"I think they'd prefer to look at you while getting stitched up," Sergeant Barnes mused, sending Anna a crooked smile. "Not to mention you'd have them looking better with your stitching than I would."

His words had Anna blushing at both compliments, her fingers fidgeting with the material of her skirt. She wasn't used to this feeling of buoyancy mixed with tangled up nerves when talking with anyone. Anna was no stranger to conversing with men. She had been the sole woman in the doctorate program in New York. But none of the conversations she'd had with her fellow medical school graduates nor the men her father invited over for Friday dinners had made her feel like she did when talking with Sergeant Barnes. Perhaps because they had all been condescending asses.

"Thank you for this," Anna offered sincerely, holding up her wrists. "I might have to steal this design. I'm sure I'll have a few seasick soldiers this week."

"It was my pleasure, Ace," Bucky insisted with a wide smile, leaning casually against the wall.

…

"I heard the new doc was a girl. That true Thomas?" One of the men from another regiment being shipped over asked, leaning against the railing of the deck.

"Yeah. A looker too. Barnes seemed familiar with her," Thomas shot back with a sly smile towards the Sergeant.

"She discharged me and my men before we left New York. Get your head out of the gutter," Bucky snapped, slapping Thomas upside the head. "She stitched up your stupid self just fine. Show her some respect."

"You sound a little defensive of her for not knowing her well," the same guy who'd asked Thomas about the doctor chimed in.

"Because she's a good doctor and all you guys want to talk about is her looks," Bucky grumbled, pushing off the railing and leaving the group behind. He'd come up there for some fresh air. The men from the other regiment had eventually joined him. They weren't bad company until they started talking about the doctor like that.

"Still haven't asked her name. And you tell them to show some respect," Bucky muttered to himself, shaking his head. The first time was understandable, but yesterday they'd had a full conversation and he still hadn't gotten her name.

Not feeling like going back to his room, Bucky continued further down the deck. The salty air reminded him of trips to the shore with Steve. They'd spend all day swimming and all evening at the boardwalk arcade. Sunburns and showing off around girls made those summer trips a fond memory. He'd have to hold on to memories like that to keep his morale up in war. Them and the promise of the life he could live once he returned home.

Stopping once he reached the bow of the ship, Bucky found the doctor leaning against the side of the ship. She had a pen in her hand, the paper she wrote on fluttering in the breeze along with her dark hair. Hesitating a moment, Bucky debated turning back the way he'd come, but he wanted to return to his room even less now. Decision made, he approached the doctor, announcing his presence before he got too close so as not to startle her.

"Writing a letter to someone special?" Bucky asked, thinking back to the suit he'd seen her with at the World Exposition.

Looking up from her paper, Anna found Sergeant Barnes beside her. She hadn't heard him approach with the sound of the water lapping against the bottom of the boat, and the wind rustling her paper. Stepping a little closer, Sergeant Barnes leaned against the railing beside her, keeping his eyes on her. It was then she remembered his question.

"I'm writing my brother, Howard. I promised I'd stay in touch and I figured I'd start a letter while I had the free time." Moving her arm to rest on the paper, Anna hoped Sergeant Barnes wouldn't see what she'd been writing. Nothing much had happened to write about besides stitching up Thomas and her conversation with the Sergeant. He'd been the only one who had any confidence in her abilities. However, the last thing she needed was Sergeant Barnes to see his name in her letter. That would be even more embarrassing than if she'd thrown up in front of him.

"How does he feel about you sailing off with the troops?" Bucky asked, intrigued at the idea of learning more about her. If his little sister sailed overseas for the war effort, Bucky knew he'd be a nervous wreck.

"He's equal parts supportive, proud, and worried," Anna sighed. It had only been a day and she already missed Howard's sarcastic sense of humor and exuberant personality. They'd never been more than a city apart. Now they had half an ocean between them.

"Sounds like you two are close," Bucky commented with a smile. Perhaps the suit he'd seen her with had been her brother.

"We have our moments," Anna agreed. "How about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a younger sister, Rebecca. She helps my mom make uniforms for the troops. Though she'd rather help assemble planes and automobiles," Bucky smiled thinking of his sister. Their mother had already gotten her a job in the factory by the time women were allowed in the mechanical assembly line. She hated sewing, but she didn't want to leave their mother alone.

"Ambitious, my kind of girl," Anna responded with a nod of approval.

"Yeah, she's a firecracker. Then there's Steve. I've known him so long he's as good as my brother," Bucky pressed on, running a hand through his hair.

"Is that the friend who inspired this contraption?" Anna asked, holding up the wrist that wasn't covering her letter.

"Yeah, that's him. He's the skinniest, scrappiest guy you'll ever meet. With a laundry list of medical conditions, he still stands up to the bullies without a second thought. I got my first black eye covering his back in a back alley fight." There was a look of admiration on the Sergeant's face that had Anna smiling. This Steve sounded like quite the character, and it was easy to see he meant a lot to the Sergeant.

"You're lucky to have such a good friend," Anna murmured. She'd always found it hard connecting with girls her age as her interests and theirs always seemed so vastly different.

"How about you? You had to leave more than a brother behind worrying after you." Staring down at her fluttering parchment, Anna didn't catch the glint in his eyes nor the hidden meaning behind Sergeant Barnes' question.

"It's mostly just my brother and my father. My mother died when I was young and I spent most of my childhood tagging along after Howard. I lost touch with most of my friends when I started medical school." All the long hours studying had led to a lackluster social life. It was hard staying in touch with friends when you always had exams to study for and had to decline their offers to meet up. Eventually the offers stopped altogether.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Bucky offered sincerely. He couldn't imagine what losing a parent at such a young age would be like. It'd be hell on him if he lost either of his parents. "And good friends don't let a busy schedule come between them. Don't blame yourself for that, Ace."

"Why do you call me that?" Anna asked what she'd been wondering since first seeing Sergeant Barnes on the boat.

"I never got your name," Bucky shrugged with a smile. "And it seemed to suit you."

Despite his smile and nonchalant attitude over it, Anna felt like a complete idiot. She'd never realized she hadn't introduced herself when they met; too riled up by Corporal Keller and too distracted by Sergeant Barnes' smile. Still, it was horrible bedside manner to not introduce yourself to the patient.

"Anna Stark," Anna responded, refraining from reaching out her hand out of habit. She didn't want to make herself into an even bigger idiot by using the formal gesture after they'd already had conversations on three separate occasions.

"Stark," Bucky repeated gaping at her. "You're _the_ Howard Stark's sister. The guy that made a car fly at the World Expo, well, sort of."

"That'd be my big brother," Anna beamed proudly. "His repulsion technology for the car was his baby. He's probably driving himself insane trying to fix it since it didn't work like he planned."

"So you weren't at the Expo just for fun. You were supporting your brother," Bucky murmured, turning his body until he faced out towards the sea. Knowing her brother was Howard Stark, the greatest engineer in the United States, was mind boggling. It also meant the guy in the suit wasn't her brother.

"You saw me at the Expo?" Anna asked. She hadn't realized he was there. Then again, she'd been pretty busy trying to avoid Peter.

"Yeah. I would have said hi, but I didn't want to interrupt you and your boyfriend," Bucky responded, his hand finding its way to his hair again. Anna cracking up laughing beside him had Bucky turning to face her again. He wasn't expecting that reaction.

"Peter is not my boyfriend," Anna insisted, once her laughter at the idea of Peter and her had died down. "I'd just met him that night. My father has this idea that I need a man, and every month sets me up with someone. Pompous Peter was this month's cracker jack prize."

"I take it you're not a fan of your father's taste in men for you?" Bucky chuckled, finding Anna's description of the blond in the expensive suit humorously appropriate.

"No," Anna retorted with a long sigh. "He means well, but I wish he'd stop setting me up with every eligible bachelor from the Upper East Side."

Ever since Howard had made enough money to move their father into a home in the Upper East Side, he'd been adamant in finding Anna a suitor from the neighborhood. She knew he only wanted the best for her, but so far she hadn't been impressed by the men from her father's new neighborhood. They might have successful careers and a decent apartment or house, but most of them had the attitude of being better than everyone else because of their address or profession; sometimes even both. And none of them had taken her career choice of becoming a doctor seriously. That was the biggest turn off of all.

"Stark!" General Johnson called, interrupting Anna's thoughts as he approached their side of the deck looking agitated. "I didn't bring you on this ship to socialize. I need you in the infirmary. Three soldiers can't seem to keep their breakfast in their stomachs."

"I believe its Doctor Stark, General," Bucky corrected, standing to attention as he addressed the General. He didn't want to come off as disrespectful, but Anna deserved to be addressed by her title as much as the General did his. For a moment he thought the General was going to go off on him.

"I need you in the infirmary right away, Doctor Stark," The General corrected, his voice tight with agitation. "Sergeant, I think you'd better return to your quarters," he added before stalking away.

"I better go," Anna murmured as she watched the General's retreat. "Thanks for standing up for me. Even though I'm capable of standing up for myself, it's always nice having someone else in your corner." Sergeant Barnes had somehow became that someone else in her corner.

"You worked hard to become a doctor, just like every other man with the title. You deserve to be respected, Ace," Sergeant Barnes responded. He probably had no idea how much his words meant to her. When you're a woman in a field society deems is for men, you don't expect anyone to stand up for you, least of all to think you belong there. Before she could think of a response, General Johnson was interrupting again.

"Let's go people. I don't have all day," the General shouted without a backwards glance. His order had Anna shuffling her papers together and following him down the deck. The last thing she needed was to give the General another reason to look down on her for by dawdling after an order.

Bucky followed after Anna and the General at a leisurely pace. Anna had seemed surprised by his response to her thanks, her eyes widening when he stated she deserved respect. She wasn't used to getting respect for her work, and that bothered him. More so than it probably should.

* * *

 _A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've posted here or on Relentless. I'm sorry I can't post as regularly as I used to when I was still in school, but I promise I will continue posting :) Hope you enjoyed this installment._

 _Guest Review Responses_

 _Starshine: No, I don't find it weird at all that you want Anna to become the first black widow. That's actually a lot of fun thinking about her becoming a bad ass fighter on top of a doctor._

 _Jo: I'm so happy to hear you're loving it so far!_

 _Hannah: Yay for making it interesting. Hope it stays interesting for you. Not much happened this chapter, but I promise it'll pick up more in later chapters._

 _Pam: Hello again :) I'm glad you gave this story a chance. I completely understand loving the storyline of Rehabilitate and Relentless. That story will always be my baby and hold a special place in my heart. I love writing that version of Anna and James. I am also having fun writing this version of them. I have different ideas of how to end this, including having Anna be around during the Agent Carter seasons or pre season 1 agent carter. I finally got them on DVD but haven't finished the second season yet. Thanks for sharing your opinion!_

 _Geneva: It's nice to hear you're enjoying the 1940s version of Anna and Bucky and me bringing in Howard._

 _JoJo: Ahh I'm so glad you're a fan of all three of my stories! Hope it stays that way_

 _JoCa: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's good so far. I'm having fun playing around in my head with how this will end. As I mentioned to Pam a few guest review responses up, I have some thoughts of having bits of Anna in pre season 1 or in season 1 of Agent Carter. I've been watching it lately and can see where Anna would fit in some places. But I also have other alternatives. I haven't settled on just one yet. Hope you enjoyed the update!_

 _Rach_

 _xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4: First Names

**Chapter 4: First Names**

"Knock, knock," Bucky announced his presence outside of the infirmary. Anna was busy returning all the instruments to their proper placement, and he didn't want to startle her like the first time he'd met her down there for lunch. She'd dropped a scalpel on the floor and jumped half a foot in the air.

"Sergeant Barnes," Anna greeted when she glanced up to find him leaning against the doorframe to the infirmary. "Is it time for lunch already?"

"I swear you'd forget to stop and eat without me, Ace," Sergeant Barnes teased with a smile that crinkled the edges of his blue yes. "Come on, we're eating on the deck today," he added, holding up a basket Anna hadn't noticed earlier.

Setting aside the instruments she'd been sorting, Anna followed Sergeant Barnes out of the infirmary and up the metal steps into the fresh, salty breeze. The week at sea had passed faster than Anna had anticipated. Thanks mostly to the man standing beside her. His contraption kept her nausea at bay, and him and a few of his squad buddies kept her entertained and made sure she ate at the appropriate intervals.

"Are Private Adams and Corporal McKenzie not joining us today?" Anna asked when she looked around the main deck and found it empty.

"It's our last day on board. This might be the last time we have the opportunity to eat together or see each other. I wanted you all to myself, Ace," Bucky said. He knew, if up to him, it wouldn't be the last time he spent time with Anna in the days and months to come.

"I am going to be living in your base, Sergeant Barnes. I'm sure we'll see each other in passing," Anna remarked, trying to fight the warmth in her cheeks at his flirtatious remark. She had to remind herself he didn't mean anything by it.

"Still professional and refusing to use my first name," Bucky shook his head as he unpacked the basket he'd filled with whatever the cook had scrounged up for lunch that day.

"If I called you by your first name, I'd have to call every soldier by their first name. Learning first names means learning more about the men behind them and it means it'll hurt worse if I lose a patient," Anna countered, her voice softening at the end. Reaching for an apple from the basket in order to distract herself, Anna tossed it from hand to hand.

"It's okay to be scared, Ace," Bucky murmured, scooting a little closer to Anna. "My whole platoon is scared. Hell, I'm scared. It's what you do with your fear that matters."

"Is that a quote?" Anna asked, once she got over her surprise at hearing Sergeant Barnes admit he was afraid.

"Would it impress you more if it wasn't?" Bucky asked with a sly smile, causing Anna to knock his shoulder with her hand. "It's something Steve told me once."

"I'm going to miss this," Anna mused, her hands stilling as she stared down at the apple in her hand.

"The crappy meals on this ship?" Bucky asked as he pulled out a can of meat. "I'm sure they'll still be as crappy at base."

"No, I didn't mean the food. I meant this. Having leisure time to sit around and talk. I'm going to miss the small sense of normalcy in our conversations," Anna admitted, taking a bite of the apple. She'd grown used to their isolation on the ship. War seemed so distant when you were in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by water and sky. It was like they had been in their own little world and were being forced back into reality in a day's time.

"We'll just have to find a new normal when we land. But you can't get rid of me that easy Ace," Bucky responded with a slow smile. It was nice to hear Anna felt the same about their time together.

…

Anna didn't see Sergeant Barnes their first two days on land. They were in different trucks headed towards camp, and when they reached their temporary home Anna was kept mainly in the medical tent. The war had been going on before they arrived, which meant she already had patients waiting for her. The doctor she worked with mistook her for a nurse several times, but kept quiet once she corrected his diagnosis and saved a soldier's leg.

"He's a lost cause," Dr. King said from across the medical tent when a soldier was brought in on a stretcher. She'd just washed her hands from treating another patient, so she wiped them dry on the threadbare towel by the basin before approaching the new patient.

"What's your name," Anna murmured, moving to sit beside the stretcher.

"Corporal Sanders, miss," the man groaned, his hand gripping the wound in his side tighter. Anna could already see the blood pooling around his fingers.

"Don't bother Stark, there's nothing we can do," Dr. King insisted, sending Anna a dismissive gaze over his glasses that were perched on the end of his nose.

"You can't just write off someone's life without trying," Anna snapped back, refusing to shrink under Dr. King's gaze. "I'm going to need to take a look at the wound. I need you to move your hand for me," Anna instructed, her tone softening as she turned back to the soldier.

Hand shaking, the soldier removed it from his wound, allowing Anna to pull back his uniform and the bandage he'd had wrapped around him in the field, to get a better look. There was no denying it was bad. Corporal Sanders' had been caught by an enemy grenade. His side was torn open and Anna could see the shine of some of the shrapnel in his wound. By The looks of it, the shrapnel had pierced the large intestine.

"I'm going to need clean towels, tweezers, light, and a stitching kit," Anna ordered one of the nurses. Someone had already applied Sulfanilamide powder to his wound, but once she got the bleeding under control she'd give him tablets of the antibiotic just to be safe.

"If he dies and supplies are wasted, you get to tell the General," Dr. King snapped as he watched his nurse follow Anna's orders.

Dr. King left sometime during the procedure, but Anna couldn't say when. After sanitizing the equipment, Anna used the towels to try and soak up some of the blood. The nurse held the light over Corporal Sanders as Anna pulled the metal from the wound slowly. If she wasn't careful, Anna could do more damage pulling the metal out than it'd made going in. With steady hands, Anna maneuvered the metal out, dropping it with a cling on the tray beside her.

Quick to continue before the soldier lost too much blood, Anna replaced the tweezers with the needle and thread. She'd need to stitch up the puncture to the intestine before closing the wound up. Absorbable sutures were used for the intestine. Anna had to use her fingers to determine where the puncture started and stopped. It took seven stitches to sew the intestine closed, and twenty five to close the skin.

"I can't promise you'll survive, but I can promise I did my best," Anna stated, coming to stand beside Corporal Sanders' head after washing the blood from her hands and arms.

"Thank you. For trying," Corporal Sanders whispered, his eyes fluttering closed. There was no guarantee he'd make it, even after the procedure, but Anna felt better for trying.

Leaving the medical tent to put in a request for plasma to be sent over, Anna ran into Dr. King. The look on his face told her she wasn't going to get a congratulations or thank you from him. Not that she'd expected one. He was the epitome of male ego when it came to male doctors. She'd met a lot of doctors who thought they were better than her because of their sex, but Dr. King beat them all.

"You will not undermine my authority in my medical tent and with my nurses again. Are we clear?" Dr. King spat out, bringing the attention of the returning troops towards them.

"No," Anna stated calmly, crossing her arms.

"What?" Dr. King sputtered, his eyes blazing when Anna hadn't given him the answer he expected.

"It's not your tent. The nurses are there to help the patients by assisting the doctor. I'm a doctor. And next time you decide to play God and decide who is worth treating, remember this: I saved the soldier you deemed a lost cause," Anna bit out before moving around the doctor and leaving him in is silent stupor. She hoped her words would sink in and that next time his ego would prevent him from giving up on a patient before even trying to help them.

"Talk about fiery, that new doc is something else," One of the returning soldiers commented with a smirk to his fellow platoon members, unaware that some men from 107th were behind him. "I'd like to see how well she knows the male anatomy, if you know what I mean."

"Don't talk about her like that," Bucky spoke up, pushing his way past some of the 90th until he stood before the big mouthed soldier.

"If it isn't Sergeant Barnes," Fitch commented with a mock salute. "I heard you already had your try at bat with her."

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand. Makes you look stupid," Bucky shot back, narrowing his eyes at the soldier before him. He knew him by reputation. Corporal Fitch had a big mouth, but lacked the balls to back it up.

"Are you here to defend her honor?" Fitch chuckled, looking around at his platoon as they joined in with muffled laughter.

"She doesn't need defending. I'm just reminding you to check your manners. Because you'll be at her mercy if you get injured. I wouldn't want to piss off the person who has my limbs and life in her hands," Bucky retorted with a slap on the guys shoulder.

Bucky hadn't seen Anna since their picnic on the ship. Orders went out as soon as his boots hit the ground. The 107th was needed at the front lines, and Bucky and his men had boarded a truck out to help the 90th. The Germans were pushing back hard against their established border. With gun in hand and his men beside him, Bucky joined the 90th in the trenches. It felt like he was shooting blindly at first, rising up from the trenches and firing in the general direction of the enemy. But he supposed a whole platoon of men blindly firing in the direction of the enemy was bound to do some damage.

When night had fallen, so did a false calm as the fighting turned to a stalemate. Sleep was impossible even when Bucky had a man take his post. Closing his eyes meant being unprepared for another attack. He didn't sleep more than an hour that night. Still, even with little sleep, Bucky felt more prepared to fight the next day when the sunrise ended the stalemate. He knew what to expect, and was able to properly aim when he knew he could take a few extra seconds to set up his shot. They ended up gaining some ground that day, pushing the Germans back to a comfortable distance. But they knew it was only a temporary retreat on the German's part. They were regrouping, and the Allies would have to hit them before they had a chance to counter attack. The retreat only bought them a day or two tops back at camp.

"Ace," Bucky called out when he caught up to her just outside her tent.

"Sergeant Barnes," Anna greeted, already smiling at the familiar nickname when she turned to face him. "I wasn't aware the 107th had returned."

It didn't take much digging to find out the reason Anna hadn't seen him around was because his unit got sent to the frontlines. When the General had enlightened her to that fact, Anna had found worry settling in. Worry for the soldier before her. A man she'd only known for a week. Every patient that came in from the lines had Anna's palms sweating until she found it wasn't Sergeant Barnes. She'd rather never see Sergeant Barnes again than have him end up in the medical tent.

"The truck just dropped us off a few minutes ago. I came to find you, see if I could talk you into breaking bread with me again," Bucky inquired as he moved into an 'at ease' stance with his arms behind his back and his feet hip with apart.

"I think I can be persuaded," Anna retorted, glancing down at her blood stained medic uniform. "Let me just change into a fresh uniform. I'll meet you by the cook's tent in ten minutes."

Bucky had a little swagger in his step when he left Ace at her tent. War wasn't all that bad when it meant dinner with Ace whenever he returned to camp. Moving towards the tent he shared with his platoon, Bucky decided freshening up a bit wouldn't hurt. Washing his face in the basin, Bucky was in the middle of shaving when Private Adams interrupted.

"Look at you getting all dolled up. Meeting Anna for dinner?" John asked with a sly smile. Ever since he'd seen Bucky with the doc, John ragged on him about his intentions. For all the teasing John and the others dished out, none of them went as far as messing with the doc. They knew enough about Bucky to know that Anna was off limits whether it was flirting or teasing.

"You're more than welcome to join us," Bucky retorted as he patted his face dry.

"Liar. You ditched us the last day on ship so you could be alone with her," John countered as he sat on the cot closest to Bucky.

"But whether you mean it or not, we're accepting," Keith McKenzie chimed in, as he held open the flap to their tent. "C'mon. You best not keep the lady waiting."

Dinner was a livelier event that night. Anna sat with Sergeant Barnes and some of his platoon, laughing at their antics as each of them tried to outdo the other's stories. Sergeant Barnes sat beside her, their shoulders brushing when more men came to join them and they had to make room.

"I better go check on Corporeal Sanders. See how he's doing," Anna stated once her laughter subsided from the story Private Adams was telling. She had long since finished her food, and though she'd like to stay and spend more time with the soldiers, particularly the one beside her, she had a responsibility to her patient.

"I'll walk with you," Bucky offered, rising to his feet and offering his hand down to Anna. Several of his men sent him knowing looks while Adams raised his eyebrows up and down in jest and McKenzie sent him a wink. Fortunately, Anna's back was to them so she didn't catch any of the men's antics.

The stars were just beginning to come out as they made their way towards the medic tent across camp. Bucky stayed close to Anna without invading her personal space, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Even having to share her attention, dinner was nice. It was the same food they got out on the front lines, but the atmosphere at camp, and the company, made eating it more enjoyable.

"Tonight was nice. I mostly stick to myself around camp. Having people to eat and talk with…it was a good change," Anna commented as they made their way through camp.

"Consider meals an open invitation whenever I'm at camp," Bucky readily offered. "And with us spending more time together, maybe you could call me Bucky instead of Sergeant."

He'd been trying for a week straight to get Ace to call him by his name rather than his title. But she'd been adamant, sticking to her guns about remaining professional. He'd even tried explaining how using first names wasn't unprofessional if you got permission before using them. No amount of charm or logic had gotten her to give up calling him Sergeant Barnes.

"You really want me to use your first name, don't you?" Anna prodded, glancing up at him.

"I would see it as an immense accomplishment, yes," Bucky shrugged, trying to hide his smile. He had a feeling he'd finally worn her down.

"Alright, you win. Happy, James?" Anna smirked when she noticed his eyes widen in surprise and his step falter. "That is your first name, isn't it? Sergeant James Barnes."

"Cheeky," Bucky murmured with a shake of his head. That wasn't what he'd meant, and she knew it. Bucky never liked his first name. It was too stuffy for him. But he had to admit, it sounded better when Anna said it.

"I can always go back to Sergeant Barnes if you prefer," Anna teased. She'd only been having a bit of fun with him, calling him James. There was also a part of her that remembered the first time he brought up his name. All his friends called him Bucky. Anna didn't want to be like every other friend James had. In fleeting moments of honesty, she knew she might not want to be just his friend. But that was just a passing thought she buried deep down.

"No, James is fine," Bucky insisted, deciding to take the win.

Following her into the medic tent, Bucky kept his distance as Anna checked on the soldier. She checked is wound and bandaged it up again, checked his temperature, and gave him water. Sitting beside him on the next cot over, she took the time to talk with him. Bucky couldn't hear what she was saying, but whatever it was made the man smile.

"I'm going to stay the night here in case he needs anything," Anna announced as she approached James. Corporal Sanders was still in critical condition. She didn't want to leave him alone all night in case something happened, or he needed something.

"Alone?" Bucky asked, his brow creasing. None of the nurses were around. No one to help her should she need it. "What about the other doc? Could you trade off shifts with him?"

"He didn't even want to treat Corporal Sanders. I wouldn't trust to leave him alone with him all night. I'll be fine. It's no different than my own tent. I just have an injured soldier as a roommate instead of a nurse," Anna insisted.

"I'll stay. In case you need an extra pair of hands to fetch you supplies," Bucky offered, shrugging out of his uniform jacket and draping it over the other free cot.

"Technically only medical personnel or injured soldiers are allowed to stay the night in here," Anna countered, remembering the lecture that was given to all new medical staff when she'd first reached the tent.

"You know, I forgot to mention. I think I twisted my ankle on the way here," Bucky feigned as he limped over to the cot and sat down. Anna simply rolled her eyes at him, but he noticed the sides of her mouth twitching up as though she were fighting a smile.

"Let me get you some ice for that," Anna finally responded, playing along with James. If he wanted to spend his night in the medic tent, where she'd be up and about at random hours checking on her patient, instead of sleeping soundly in his tent, far be it for her to stop him. When she returned with a small pack of ice, she found James lounging with his hands behind his head, much like the first time she'd met him.

"Good night, Ace," Bucky called out when he heard the cot on the other side of the injured soldier sink down from her weight. When she echoed his sentiments he closed his eyes with a smile. He had no trouble drifting off to sleep that night, and it wasn't just because the chance of the enemy shooting him had drastically declined.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm baaaaccckk! This story is so much fun to write. I enjoy time traveling back to the 1940s. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. For this story, just keep in mind, my knowledge of WWII is limited to high school US History and that one history class I had to take in college. I'm trying to research a little as I go, but war tactics and facts might not be super accurate. Same goes with medicine. I'm more knowledgeable with modern medicine, but I do try and fact check all the medical things before I write about them. Anyways, I know I mentioned this before, but_ _ **when updating my stories it will go Relentless one time then Beneath your Beautiful the next. So since I just posted this, the next story to be updated will be Relentless. Then after that's posted I'll update this again.**_

 _Onto guest review responses!  
_

 _Jo: I'm glad you think I'm writing this story well. I just hope the plot doesn't seem to drag. Relentless has a lot of action to it, this one might ease into action._

 _Kam: I am honored you put your love for this story in the same sphere with Game of Thrones. I take that as a huge compliment and will try not to let you down. (I'm actually about to start season 6…I know I'm way behind, so no spoilers! Lol)_

 _To the guest who is absolutely adoring this story: yay! I'm having fun with it and it's nice to know others are too._

 _Bucky fan No 1: You're so sweet. Writing style is such a huge part of a writer's identity, so it's good to know you appreciate mine. Relating with the characters is a huge goal, as I feel my stories are very character driven. I'm glad I could accomplish that with you! I will continue this one as long as people don't grow bored of it. Maybe even then too. Thanks for the love, sending it right back at you!_

 _To the guest who said I write so well: Thanks! I've written a lot to get to the point where I'm at today and I hope I continue to grow as a writer. Practice makes perfect, right?_

 _Rach_

 _xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5: Rumors

**Beneath your Beautiful**

 **Chapter 5: Rumors**

Anna was up half the night helping Corporal Sanders, and still she was awake before James the next morning. The sun had barely risen when she jostled him awake. It would be best if he leaved before any of the nurses, or worse Dr. King, came in. Even with him claiming a sprained ankle, it wasn't really an injury that warranted a night in the medical tent.

"Will I see you at breakfast?" Bucky asked once he'd risen from his cot.

"Only in passing. After I change my uniform I'll probably just grab something quick on my way back here." Last night had been a quiet night. Normally they had more soldiers in the medic tent than Anna knew what to do with. If she wanted to make sure another soldier didn't get left to die because Dr. King claimed he was a lost cause, she needed to be in the medic tent when his shift started.

"Oh come on Ace. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy," Bucky challenged, turning to face Anna, forcing her to stop mid push as she tried to get him out of the tent. For someone so little, she was stronger than Bucky expected.

"Don't forget to limp a little when you leave," Anna retorted, trying to hide her smile.

"Yes Ma'am," Bucky saluted, his smile messing with the serious response. With an exaggerated limp for Anna's benefit, he exited through the flap of the tent.

Turning to fold up the blankets on the cot James slept on, Anna noticed his cap resting on the ground beside it. Picking it up and dusting it off, Anna chased after James. He'd already made it past the first few tents by the time she reached him.

"James, you forgot this," Anna called out as quietly as possible so as not to disturb any of the camps residents still trying to sleep.

"Thanks Ace," James responded, taking the hat from her and placing it on his head. Crooked, as per usual. He rebelled against the military dress code as much as he could get away with. "But I was gonna use it as an excuse to see you later."

"You'll have to be more creative than that next time," Anna quipped before continuing past him and on to her own tent. Bucky watched her leave in stunned silence. Did Anna just flirt with him?

…

Helen had already left their tent when Anna slipped in, probably already at breakfast before heading to the medic tent. Splashing water on her face to wake herself up, Anna changed into a new uniform. Hanging the one she'd slept in, she made a mental note to try and steam out the wrinkles later. She was down to three after her minor surgery on Corporal Sanders yesterday.

Feeling rejuvenated, Anna considered staying at breakfast a little to chat with James and some of the other men in his platoon. Until a soldier bumped into her halfway to the cook's tent. A smug smirk crept over his face as he looked down at her.

"Morning Anna," he greeted, causing Anna to pause. She didn't remember the soldier, but the insignia on his uniform indicated he was a Corporal.

"Do I know you, Corporal?" Anna asked, stiffening when the soldier stepped closer.

"Dean Fitch," the soldier introduced, his voice dropping to a whisper as he continued, sending a chill down Anna's spine. "I heard 'James' got to spend the night in the medical tent with you. I was just wondering when I can have a go."

Anna reacted before she could really process what she was doing. Her hand whipped up, slapping Corporal Fitch across his cheek. The loud smack and the tingling of Anna's palm had satisfaction seeping in. Leaving a trace of her assault in the form of an angry red mark on Fitch's left cheek didn't hurt either. He deserved more than a slap for his degrading comment. Remembering his words had Anna's satisfaction fading. Anger took its place, buzzing through her body like her hand from the contact.

"Just because you're in the middle of war doesn't give you the right to degrade me, the nurses, or any other woman. We are risking our lives same as you, but we don't get a gun and armor for it. If you harass me again, or any of the nurses, I will be reporting you to your superior officer," Anna spat out, her jaw aching from how hard she was clenching it.

"Is it really degrading if it's true?" Fitch countered once he recovered from the doctor's strike.

"Do you normally act on information from a faulty source? What a fine soldier you must be," Anna quipped, crossing her arms in an attempt to stop herself from slapping Fitch again.

"Dr. King seems like a reliable source to me," Fitch shrugged, smirking in satisfaction when he noticed he'd knocked the doctor off her game before walking away. He would never admit it, but his cheek still stung from the doctor's slap. He didn't want to stick around and risk another one.

Skipping breakfast altogether, certain she wouldn't be able to stomach food at the moment, Anna stormed her way into the medic tent. The man she was looking for sat at the tiny desk in the corner where they kept their observational notes they kept on patients.

"Good morning, Stark. Sleep well," Dr. King greeted, a teasing note to his voice. He knew exactly what he'd done and he was taunting her about it.

"I stayed the night here, with patients. But you already knew that, didn't you," Anna retorted, trying to keep her voice calm. Corporal Sanders was still sleeping in his cot. She didn't want to wake him with an argument, he needed his rest.

"I am aware that Sergeant Barnes stayed the night in the medic tent with you," Dr. King answered, glancing down at the notes on the table. "Do I need to remind you only medical personnel and patients are allowed to spend the night in here?"

"James hurt his ankle. He was a patient," Anna defended, cursing herself for using James' first name. It had Dr. King's eyebrows rising and his smile widening.

"Do you call all the soldier's by their first name, or only the ones you sleep with?" Dr. King inquired, making Anna grip the sides of her skirt. She couldn't go around slapping everyone who pissed her off. At least not people she worked with on a daily basis.

"That's nothing but a lie and you know it," Anna spat out, forgetting to keep her voice down. Rustling blankets from behind her told her she'd woken Corporal Sanders. "Why did you tell Corporal Fitch that lie?"

"Because he has a big mouth," Dr. King commented, moving around the desk until he was standing before Anna. "Next time you try to undermine my authority, remember this: I can ruin your reputation anytime I want."

After that he was gone, off to breakfast with a satisfied skip in his step. He left Anna to stew silently at his words. Apparently his ego was bigger than Anna had thought. Now she was on his hit list because she'd wounded it.

It took all her self-restraint not to follow Dr. King and continue their fight. Instead she started some deep breathing exercises to calm herself. She'd worked so hard to fight back against the men who saw her as incapable. Now after one night where nothing even happened, it was all gone. According to Dr. King, Corporal Fitch wasn't one to keep a secret, even if it was a lie. The lie would circulate through the whole camp eventually. Hopefully Anna's interaction with Fitch would postpone the rumor rather than enflame it.

…

Anna never came to breakfast. Bucky kept his eye out for her, planning on convincing her to sit for a little while as she ate. He knew he hadn't missed her. He'd gotten to breakfast early and there were only so many women at camp.

"I think I'm going to head out," James commented to the group, still glancing around for Anna.

"Tell Anna we say hi," McKenzie smiled widely as Bucky rose from his seat. Bucky didn't try to refute that he was going to see Anna. The boys wouldn't believe him anyways.

Grabbing an extra bowl of what he supposed was grits, Bucky headed towards the medic tent. It was possible Anna had just gotten busy with patients. If so, she'd need food to keep her energy up. It was also an excuse to see her. She had said to get more creative. Bucky wasn't sure if breakfast counted as more creative, but it was better than faking another injury.

"I've brought sustenance," Bucky announced as he slipped through the flap of the tent and found Anna setting up a transfusion for Corporal Sanders. A nurse stood beside her, holding a tray with bandages in case Anna needed them. "I thought you could use food, and maybe some company."

"I'll have to pass. I'm busy at the moment, Sergeant Barnes," Anna replied without even glancing in his direction. She'd finished setting up the transfusion, and still she avoided eye contact. Bucky's back stiffened at the return to formalities.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked as he watched her bustle around the tent, not doing much of anything other than straightening blankets and instruments.

"Nothing, I'm just not hungry at the moment," Anna responded, rearranging the notes on the desk and placing them in the small drawer. Anything to seem busy so James would leave. If the rumors had already started, it would only spur them on if she was with James. Again.

"No, something's up. Why are you back to Sergeant Barnes?" At that point, the nurse excused herself from the tent. He hadn't wanted to kick her out, but perhaps a private conversation would allow Anna to tell him the truth.

"It was a mistake," Anna sighed, finally glancing up at him once they had the tent to themselves. Well, other than Corporal Sanders. "Apparently word has made its way around camp about you staying the night in the medic tent and me calling you James. They think that we…they think something inappropriate happened and now my reputation could be on the line. Corporal Fitch isn't known as someone who keeps his mouth shut."

"Fitch," Bucky muttered, his face darkening as he remembered the soldier's comments to his men about Anna when they'd first returned to camp. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. He just made an inappropriate proposition," Anna reassured James, noticing the change in his expression.

"I'll deck him," Bucky spat out, ready to turn on his heel and find the soldier. He knew he'd said Anna could take care of herself, but that didn't mean he would stand by at let Fitch get away with speaking to Anna like he'd spoken about her to the other soldiers.

"Don't," Anna urged, stepping around the desk. "I already slapped him for it and threatened to go to his superior officer should he try anything again. You 'decking' him will only make the rumors worse. Besides, he's not the only one spreading rumors. I've made an enemy out of Dr. King as well."

"I'm sorry Ace. I'll make sure everyone knows nothing happened. I was in for a sprained ankle, remember. I'll have Adams and McKenzie back me up." Bucky just wanted to make everything right and return her good reputation. Even if it meant never hearing her say his name again. He could live with her referring to him as Sergeant Barnes.

"Thank you," Anna murmured, fidgeting with her skirt before pressing on with a suggestion she didn't really want, but was for the best. "We probably shouldn't spend so much time together."

"Won't avoiding one another make the rumors seem true?" Bucky countered, a frown forming at the thought of not seeing Anna except in passing. "We're friends, Ace. Women and men can be friends."

Not when they look like you, Anna mused to herself as she took in James in his uniform.

"Can I ask a potentially dangerous question?" Bucky asked as he studied Anna. "Why do you care so much what other people think?"

"I'm a women in a male dominated career. Maybe it's my ego, but I'd prefer if people didn't think I slept to where I am today," Anna retorted with a wry smile.

"Believe me, Ace. Anyone treated by you couldn't possible think that. You're smarter than most male doctors I've seen, and twice as passionate." To think anyone would presume Anna hadn't earned her place as a doctor had Bucky's fingers twitching in frustration.

"I agree," Corporal Sanders murmured from his cot, causing both James and Anna to turn their attention on him. Anna hadn't realized he was awake. "I will back up Sergeant Barnes when it comes to what happened last night."

"I'll fix this, I promise," Bucky insisted before setting down the bowl he'd brought her and leaving to find his men.

…

"The bastard," Adams muttered, shaking his head from his cot as Bucky recounted what Anna had told him.

"I already promised Anna I wouldn't go after Fitch," Bucky sighed as he took a seat beside McKenzie on the cot across from Adams.

"I'll take care of him," McKenzie chimed in. "My cousin's a nurse. This isn't the first time he's harassed a woman in the medical field. I'd love to pay him back for that."

"I'll help clear the air, let people know why you were really in the medic tent," Adams added, immediately on board. Anna was a friend, a good doctor, and a decent person. She didn't deserve to be slandered.

"I'll take care of the doctor," Bucky muttered. He had a special kind of anger for the doctor. Fitch was a bonehead, but the doctor was educated. Bucky expected more class from a guy with a fancy college degree. Apparently manners were optional when you grew up with a silver spoon in your mouth.

Bucky found Dr. King smoking on the edge of the camp. Making sure no one was around, Bucky plucked the cigarette from his mouth before flicking it to the ground and stomping it into the dirt with his boots. He had the doctor's attention.

"What the hell," Dr. King exclaimed, breathing out the last remnants of smoke from his lungs.

"I'm going to make this very clear," Bucky muttered, grabbing hold of the doctor's shirt. "You're going to negate any claims you've made about Anna and me. Then you're going to be nothing but professional to, about, and around her."

"And why would I agree to that?" Dr. King retorted, his voice shaking, giving away his fear. He was a doctor, not a soldier. He certainly wouldn't fare well in an altercation with a Sergeant.

"Because it's war," Bucky gritted out with a tight smile. "And accidents do happen. It'd be shame if you got mixed up in friendly fire."

"You wouldn't shoot me, I'm a doctor," Dr. King countered, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

"See, one of these days your holier than thou attitude is going to get you in trouble. You're not indispensable," Bucky quipped, his smile growing as he pulled the doctor closer. "And I'm not the only soldier that might misfire."

Releasing his hold on the doctor, Bucky stalked away, leaving King to think over what he'd said. Judging by the way the man's knees were shaking, Bucky didn't think he'd be causing Anna anymore trouble. At least none that would ruin her reputation.

…

"You can go to lunch, Dr. Stark. I'll watch over the patient," Dr. King announced as he entered the medic tent. He never referred to her as doctor. Glancing up from her notes in surprise, Anna noticed a sheen of sweat covering his brow as his eyes darted around the tent.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Anna asked, shuffling her notes together. Despite her personal feelings towards the man, she was a doctor first. He didn't look well.

"I'm fine. Take a break, you deserve it." There was definitely something wrong with him. He'd been nothing but hostile towards her since she first stepped foot in the medic tent. He'd practically threatened her earlier that morning when he'd left the tent. Now he was being cordial.

"Alright. Send a nurse if you need help," Anna responded, slipping her notes into the desk. His sudden change in their interactions might confuse her, but she wasn't going to question it lest he revert back to his self-centered, egotistical self.

Dr. King kept a wide berth as Anna left the tent, purposely avoiding any accidental contact. It had her mind spinning at how weird he was acting. Making her way towards the center of camp, where she could hear the murmur of soldiers already eating, Anna's nerves distracted her from any thoughts of her colleague. She hadn't left the medic tent since her interaction with Fitch. In truth, she'd been hiding out to avoid the stares from the rumors she was sure had spread like fire during a drought. Wiping her sweaty palms along her skirt, Anna kept her head high as she neared the congregation of soldiers.

Joining the end of the line for food, Anna felt her breath catch as several soldier's turned their head in her direction. When their gazes didn't linger, Anna felt her lungs loosening in relief. Perhaps word hadn't spread among the men. It was hard to believe, seeing as the soldier's gossiped worse than girls in high school, but conversations didn't halt as she passed by groups. No one stopped to stare at her, or made any rude remarks.

Spotting James, Private Adams and Corporal McKenzie sitting with a few other men she recognized, Anna made a rash decision. To hell if there were rumors. She'd never paid them any mind in high school or college, why should she now? Besides, it seemed the rumor mill either hadn't heard Fitch's gossip yet, or didn't care about it. She wouldn't let fear of being judged dictate who she interacted with.

"Ace, what a nice surprise," Bucky announced, sliding down the log he sat on to make room for Anna.

"I was granted a reprieve from my duties by Dr. King," Anna responded, smoothing out her skirt after taking her seat.

"How nice of him," Bucky responded, unable to hide his small, satisfied smile. Apparently the doctor had headed his warning.

"What did you do?" Anna asked, suspicious when she noticed the impish smile James wore. Dr. King's state of unease would make more sense if there was an outside source for it.

"We just had a little chat about how to treat women," James answered cryptically. Anna felt it was more than a chat, based on how nervous Dr. King had been when he'd returned to the tent. But perhaps the doctor needed more than a talking to in order to convince him to change. She knew she should be angry at James for interfering on her behalf, but she wasn't. If it meant working with Dr. King would be more bearable, she could look past how the change had been instigated.

"Thank you, James," Anna responded sincerely, making eye contact so he'd see her appreciation. His smile widened at her words.

"You're back to my first name?" Bucky asked, not bothering to worry about how happy he was hearing her call him by his first name.

"Someone reminded me how insignificant others opinions are. Who cares how others view my success? The people who matter know the truth," Anna shrugged, looking down at her plate and shoveling in a spoonful of canned meat.

"The people who don't-matter don't know the truth too," Corporal McKenzie chimed in with a chuckle. "Fitch and I had an altercation. He ended up agreeing to keep his trap shut."

Anna's eyes shot up at McKenzie's statement. Reflexively glancing around the camp, Anna found Fitch sitting several groups over; the start of a dark bruise colored the underside of his left eye. Judging by the way he held his left arm, his eye wasn't the only part of him McKenzie had bruised. Knowing Corporal McKenzie had cared enough to verbally and physically defend her had Anna fighting back tears.

"Thanks, all of you," Anna murmured, glancing around their small group until her eyes met James'.

"You're one of us, Ace. Anyone who messes with you, messes with us," Bucky insisted, knocking his shoulder against Anna's, lingering the contact a little.

* * *

 _A/N: This is actually going up on schedule. Yay! Hopefully I continue the trend. I hope you all enjoyed this installment. This story is starting out slower, but I'm having fun with the change of pace. Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing!_

Now onto guest review responses:

Amrawo: I'm responding here since your private messaging is disabled. Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you love the story line so far and I hope you enjoyed this update!

Jo: I'm glad you're still loving both of my stories. Thanks for your continued reviews and support! :)

To the guest who still adores this story: Yay! I know this story isn't as action packed, yet. It's good to know it's still holding your attention.

Pam: Hello again :) thanks for following me on Instagram. It's nice to connect with readers outside of just fanfiction. I adore your photographs! I'm happy you are enjoying this story (as much?) as Relentless. I agree, James as a flirty soldier just touches another piece of my heart. He's been fun to write this way. Thank you for your kind words and amazing reviews. They really do help me push through any writer's block and finish each chapter.

Geneva: When I started this story I honestly didn't expect the readers of my other fanfic Relentless to enjoy this as much. I just figured they all loved the dark, troubled, Winter Soldier version of James (nothing wrong with that). It's nice to find that you and others like how I write this version of Anna and Bucky. I think writing Anna being jealous would be hilarious. And I'm glad you love her sass. I love writing her little sassy interactions.

Rach

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6: Extinguished Light

**Beneath Your Beautiful**

 **"** **Every time we have to say goodbye I'm counting down until we say hello. Every touch is like the strongest drug I don't know how much longer I can go." Craving you cover Travis Atreo and Colton Haynes**

 **Chapter 6 Extinguished Light**

Days passed in familiar routines. Things were quiet on the front. Calm even. Anna almost started to forget they were in the middle of a warzone. With the momentary stillness on the battlefield, Anna's only patients were minor bumps and bruises from training, and Corporal Sanders. Her free time was spent with James, with and without his platoon.

"Eat a good meal tonight men," General Johnson announced, standing by the cooks tent to address the men eating and interrupting McKenzie's joke. "The Germans have started pushing back. The trucks leave at zero six hundred with the 90th and 107th."

A somber silence fell over the group after the General's announcement. Anna tightened her grip on her fork, pushing the rest of her meat around the can and trying to keep a neutral expression. McKenzie attempted to finish his joke, but the laughter following it was stilted and uncertain.

Bucky watched Ace from the corner of his eyes as the group stumbled back into conversation. She kept her head down, focused on the food she never continued eating. A week at camp with Anna while the enemy regrouped had made it easy to forget they were at war. A week where he'd done his best to spend every free moment with the girl beside him. Training kept him physically ready for battle, but mentally Bucky was reeling at the knowledge that he and his men would be carted back to the fight in the morning. It seemed he wasn't the only one.

The group didn't linger after dinner as they normally would. They'd need all the rest they could get. Anna hovered at the back of the group as they made their way towards their tents. She was still processing the General's announcement, and she tended to work through things better alone. It was a habit from med school, when study partners were few and far between. None of the men had been keen on studying with a 'dame.' Not unless it was over a milkshake and ended in a kiss.

Falling back from the guys, James came to walk beside Anna. He didn't say anything, for which Anna was thankful. She wasn't sure how to vocalize her thoughts, her worries. She knew James and the others had to be twice as nervous as her. They were the ones being whisked back to the frontlines. It was silly of her to be scared. She'd still be in camp, safely tucked away from the real fight. The news didn't really affect her. Glancing up at the soldier beside her who had squeezed his way into her life, Anna realized she was wrong. The news did affect her.

Bucky walked with Anna all the way back to her tent. He wanted to say goodbye to her in private. There was no promise he'd get to bid her farewell in the morning, and even less of a chance that it'd be in private if he did.

"You've been stuck inside that pretty head for half the night, Ace," Bucky commented as they stopped before her tent. She'd been staring off into the fading light as they'd stood there, neither of them wanting to start the inevitable goodbye.

"There's a lot to think about. I'm sorry to be such a bore," Anna murmured, her eyes moving from the skyline to meet James' blue ones. She'd been avoiding conversing with or even looking at him. Doing so only made the reality of tomorrow sink in.

"You are the farthest thing from a bore," Bucky insisted, adjusting his cap before pressing on. "You're the most interesting girl I know, Ace."

"Well, there's not very many here to compare to. Perhaps your memory is lapsing," Anna murmured, fiddling with her skirt and dropping her eyes to James' shoulder. She could feel a warm blush rising up her neck at his words.

"My memory's fine. You spent years becoming a doctor, and could have taken a cushy job in Manhattan after graduating, but instead chose to serve your country." Bucky would never cease to be impressed by Anna's bravery.

"It was the right decision," Anna insisted, confident in her statement. She'd never have met James if she hadn't volunteered her service to the military. She wouldn't have met any of his platoon.

"I suppose we can't avoid goodbye any longer," Bucky mused, realizing the sun had almost completely disappeared from the sky. It cast Anna's face in shadows and made her expression difficult to read. "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

Anna had a brilliant mind and a sharp tongue. An entertaining combination, but one that could get her into fights she couldn't finish. Without Bucky and the rest of the 107th there to back her up, Bucky hated to imagine what all trouble Anna could stir up.

"You're heading back to the war and you're warning me about trouble?" Anna countered, planting her hands on her hips. She hoped keeping them planted firmly against her body would prevent herself from fidgeting and giving away her nerves. "Don't waste your energy worrying about me. Worry about yourself."

"Are you concerned for me?" Bucky pressed, stepping closer to Anna with a small, hopeful smile.

"Of course I'm concerned for you, James. This is war. Men die every day and just because your confidence knows no bounds doesn't mean you're immune to bullets, or grenades, or whatever else the Axis powers are using these days," Anna rattled on. James standing too close, looking debonair in his uniform, with his infuriatingly charming smile and crooked cap, had Anna prattling like an idiot. His smile only seemed to grow at her chattering, and Anna forced herself to take a calming breath.

"Just, don't die. And don't make me save your life," Anna pleaded before taking a step backwards and disappearing behind the flap of her tent. She couldn't believe she'd just said all that. He'd said it himself, they were friends. She hadn't said anything more than a friend would, but she was teetering on the edge of that increasingly blurry line.

Bucky remained outside Anna's tent for a few more minutes mulling over her abrupt departure. It wasn't the goodbye he had hoped for, but he knew the probability of it going the way he imagined had been slim. Anna's concern for his life was enough to keep his hope alive. He'd listen to her and come back safe, if only so he could see how far she was willing to take this thing between them.

…

The following days passed endlessly slow. Anna spent more time than ever in the medic tent, even taking her meals in there. Corporal Sanders was the only friendly face left at camp, and so Anna spent most of her spare time with him. They'd talk as she tended to his wounds, discussing sports, the weather, and his health. Mainly, when he could start being mobile again. The day after that conversation Anna started helping him through some physical therapy. It was hard work on Corporal Sander's part, and it had Anna constantly filling the silence with whatever topic she could think of. The one thing they never discussed, was the war.

"Look at you, in no time you'll be walking on your own," Anna encouraged as Corporal Sander's hand tightened on her arm. They'd made it halfway across the medic tent that time. It was farther than he'd ever gotten.

"I'd settle for getting back to my cot for today," Sanders murmured through gritted teeth. Every step he took sent fire across his still healing scar. Leaning heavily on Anna, he finally made it back to his cot. Collapsing on it, he flung his legs over the side one at a time until he was laying back against the coarse fabric of the cot.

"Would you like some water?" Anna offered, turning towards the corner where a large drum of water was set up. It was used to fill the washbasin so the medical staff could wash up before performing any procedures, as well as to hydrate the patients who required a longer stay in the tent. So far that was only Corporal Sanders.

"No, I just want to rest for a little bit," Corporal Sanders responded, heaving labored breaths as he laid his head down on the lumpy pillow. Anna had been even more attentive to his recovery ever since the General trucked more men out to the front lines. Barnes' regiment had been one of the two sent back out. Sanders chocked up Anna's increased time spent in the medic tent to nerves. Barnes and Anna had an unspoken connection. One that wouldn't be taken farther than friendship if Barnes didn't make a move. Anna didn't strike Sanders as one to throw caution to the wind when it came to anything but defending her career and her patients.

"Alright, but you need to stay hydrated," Anna sighed, taking a seat at the small desk and recording the distance Corporal Sanders had walked in his chart.

Distant shouts caught Anna's attention as she attached the newest page of notes to Sanders' file. Slipping them into one of the drawers, Anna rose from her seat and crossed to the tent's opening in an attempt to see what was happening. Four men carrying two gurneys between them were rushing towards the medic tent. The men atop the gurneys wore army green, though most of their uniforms were saturated red with blood. Dr. King and Helen were running beside the cots, most likely taking stock of their injuries and learning what had happened from the soldiers carrying them.

Pulling the tent flaps open so they wouldn't have difficulty bringing the new patients in, Anna laid out clean tarps over two of the cots and started setting up the trays of medical instruments nearby. Judging by the amount of blood, the men would be needing surgery.

"Looks like I won't be getting that rest," Corporal Sanders murmured as he watched Anna flit about the room.

"Would you like some cotton for your ears?" Anna offered, plucking some from the pockets of the apron she tied on. Sanders just managed to tuck them into his ears when the soldiers came running in with the patients.

Anna stepped towards the first patient they set down, asking what happened before tying on her mask and slipping on gloves. The soldier's rattled off all the injuries in succession: bullet wound to the right side, shrapnel in the upper thigh and the left side of the head. He was a mess. After they finished listing the wounds, the soldiers began shuffling past the cot. Anna halted the soldiers before they got too far. With two patients and one nurse, Anna would need their assistance. Judging by the blood soaking up the pants leg of the soldier, the shrapnel could have nicked an artery. Not good. Worse yet when she realized her patient had already lost consciousness before reaching her. Grabbing a band from one of the trays, Anna tightened it around the soldier's upper thigh two inches above the injury, and tightened it.

"Hold this. Do not tighten or loosen it from where it is now. That's very important," Anna ordered, forcing the band into the closest soldier's hand.

Moving back to the tray, Anna grabbed scissors to cut through the pants of the soldier. She needed to see what she was working with. Although his other injuries were bleeding out as well, Anna could only work on one wound at a time. At the moment, she needed to stop the femoral artery from bleeding before she could focus on the soldier's stomach and head.

"Apply pressure to the stomach wound with this," Anna insisted, shoving a clean cloth at the other soldier. If she couldn't focus on the stomach wound, she could at least have the soldier attempt to slow the bleeding.

Using tweezers, Anna pulled out the small slat of metal sticking out of the soldier's leg, and plunked it on the tray beside her. It was amazing how such a small piece of metal could cause so much damage. Luckily, the wound before her was about three inches long, enough room for her to work with. With no more help available, the other soldiers having fled the tent as soon as they set down the other patient, Anna returned once more to the tray and grabbed two clamps. She needed to stop the bleeding and suction out the excess blood so she could stick up the artery.

Anna attempted to work as fast as she could, knowing time was imperative when it came to arterial and venous wounds. It felt like forever before she located the minute tear in the artery and stitched it up. Releasing the clamps after tying off the stiches, Anna went about stitching the skin together. Thankfully that went faster and smoother than stitching the artery had.

Moving up to the stomach wound, Anna's heart thudded hard against her chest when she saw the white cloth the soldier held firmly against the patient's side was stained a dark red. Her patient had lost enough blood, much more and he wouldn't make it. Replacing the soldier's hands with her own, Anna lifted the cloth to see what she was dealing with. Her shoulders sagged when she realized the bullet had perforated the large intestine.

Shouting for the clotting agent, no not the penicillin the other bag labeled fibrin powder, Anna sprinkled it on the wound. She prayed it would stall the bleeding enough for her to stitch up the intestine, then the skin, so she could move onto the head wound. Halfway through stitching up the small intestine her patient's breathing changed to shallow, rapid breaths. At that point Anna zoned everything else out and focused on the task at hand. She didn't stop until someone aggressively shook her shoulder.

"He's gone, Anna," Helen's voice called to her through the fog in her head. Still, Anna didn't stop working, ignoring Helen's words. She had to save him. She couldn't let him die.

"Let him go Stark," Dr. King insisted, physically pulling Anna away from her patient. "There's nothing more you can do."

From her new vantage point, Anna could see the soldier's lips tinted blue, his chest no longer rising and falling in rapid succession. Helen was right. He was gone. Ears ringing, Anna's hands clawed at each other. With the way her hands were shaking, it took her several tries to peel off her gloves. After tossing them in the waste bin, Anna ripped her mask off and let it join her gloves in their bloody grave.

"I think its best you go. Get some rest," Helen murmured, though her voice sounded garbled. Nodding her head eccentrically, Anna left the tent without a word. The sky had darkened drastically as thunder rumbled in the distance. Cold water fell in fat drops on her skin, chilling her already numb body.

Anna didn't know where she was going, she just kept walking without taking stock of her surroundings. As the rain increased, pelting her skin until it stung from the impact, Anna found herself sinking to the flooded ground. Mud mixed with the blood on her skirt, turning it an even sicker shade of black. Stomach churning, Anna began reflexively retching, unable to actually throw anything up. Hot tears burned their way down her cheeks, their heat distinguishing them from the rain.

Anna had never known failure. Not like that. She'd heard tales from other med students, about how they'd lost patients while on rotation. Anna never had. Not until then. Heart clenching in her chest at the memory of the soldier's blue tinted skin, Anna wondered how any of her fellow med students could discuss the loss of a patient over lunch as if it was nothing. Her patient would never make it home from war. He'd never see his family again. Instead they'd receive a folded up flag and condolences from a General who had never met their son, husband, father, or brother. He'd be sent home in a cheap wooden coffin with a platitude of 'he served honorably' to his family members. What might he have become had he made it home alive, had Anna been able to save him?

Heaving unsteady breaths, Anna eventually forced herself to stand on her trembling legs. There was no knowing how long she'd been sitting there. It could have been minutes, hours. However long, it hadn't been enough. Retreating to her tent, Anna peeled her soaked clothes off. Her skin felt like ice as she splashed equally cold water on her face from the wash basin. Scrubbing her face with her hands until it was red, Anna wrapped herself up in towels that wicked the water from her body. Impossibly cold even after dressing in a dry uniform, Anna wrapped herself in the scratchy, olive green Army blankets and sat in the center of her cot.

As she sat there, shivering from a cold that was more internal than external, Anna felt impossible alone. She'd never missed Howard more than she did then. She'd give anything for him to be there to hug her and tell her to stop being so theatrical and how he was supposed to be the dramatic one in the family. For him to chase away the cause of her pain like he always had growing up. Except this time the cause of her pain was herself. Shuffling to the edge of her cot, Anna pulled out a pen and her journal from her trunk. Pressing the pen to paper hard enough to have the ink bleed out, Anna started another letter to Howard. Perhaps getting all her feelings out on paper would help. At least she could write everything she'd say to Howard were he there. Even if it couldn't offer her Howard's reassuring words.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you all are doing well and enjoying the story. Thank you so much for your continued support. I have so much fun with these characters and this storyline. It's the best feeling to know you guys are too!_

 _Onto guest review responses!_

Amrawo: Glad you loved the chapter! The next one will be posted soon!

Bucky Fan No 1: I feel like addicting has a positive connotation here. Glad you're enjoying it!

Jo: Squealing means fangirling which means I am doing pretty okay with this story :)

Pam: I never expected anyone to jump on this story and love it as much as Relentless, mostly because I feel people who were looking for a post winter soldier Bucky story when they stumble across my Rehabilitate and Relentless stories. Which means they might not be in the mood for a prewar Bucky story. So glad you proved that expectation wrong. Thanks for always reviewing! It means a lot.

Kam: I wish I could write you a man like Bucky into existence. And let me just say WOW. Your comment about Anna being bae too and how much you love her and think of her as such a strong female character whose level and type of badass is more attainable. It almost made me cry reading your review. Thank you FOREVER for your review!

To the guest who sad: Go on boys! I agree wholeheartedly. I love writing the friendship between Anna and the rest of Bucky's platoon. She's found a group she belongs with when she hasn't had a real group of friends in a while. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Rach

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7: Blown Away

**Beneath your Beautiful**

 **Chapter 7: Blown Away**

Chaos. That's how Bucky would describe war. Lucky shots and answered prayers. It almost seemed pointless. Three days in and they hadn't gained any ground, only defended the gain they'd previously made. Frustration nudged against Bucky's tired brain. He just wanted sleep without the whizzing of bullets and the fear of a grenade landing in his lap.

"What I wouldn't give for a bed, with a down feather pillow and soft cotton sheets," Adams mused from Bucky's right, ducking back down in the foxhole after shooting off a round.

"A nice hot shower with ivory soap and a big fluffy towel," Houser threw out, inching his way behind the men to get a better vantage point.

"Me mother's lamb stew, with carrots and potatoes from the garden," O'Hara shouted out from across the way, joining in on the conversation.

"Girls, with their soft curls, pretty dresses and painted smiles," Fisher chimed in, muttering it around the pin of the grenade he sent flying towards the few Germans who dared to try and get within 20 feet of the foxhole.

"Bucky seemed to manage alright in that department," McKenzie chuckled, nudging Bucky's left shoulder. "Don't think we didn't notice you sneaking off to say goodbye to Anna."

"So, did you finally kiss her?" Adams asked the question all the men had been wondering since Bucky came strolling into their tent a half hour later the night before they were dragged back to the frontlines.

"You guys need to get a life," Bucky mumbled, keeping his eye steadied on his scope as he picked off a few Germans.

"I take that disgruntled response to mean no," McKenzie retorted, shaking his head at his friend. "What the hell are you waiting for? The German's to surrender?"

"Haven't you ever seen a boxing match? You rush into anything, you make mistakes," Bucky countered. He wasn't going to make any mistakes with Anna. He only had one shot at getting things right with her, and he wasn't going to blow it by making a move too early.

"Comparing wooing a woman to boxing, how romantic," Fisher taunted with a good natured laugh after spitting the pin into the grass.

"I figured you'd be more familiar with an analogy than the actual wooing," Bucky retorted, earning him a mock glare from Fisher.

"Well, wait too long and maybe I'll lay one on her," Adams commented with a playful wink, purposefully pushing Bucky's buttons. Anna was a sweet gal, and pretty to boot, but he would never make a move on the girl who had his brother in arm's affections.

"I'd like to be around to see her slap you for even trying," Bucky shot back, a smile forming as he pictured Anna when she was all riled up.

After that, the conversation dwindled along with the fighting. A small respite from constant action. Half took the time to sleep, the other stayed alert should the fighting pick back up again. Feeling generous, Bucky volunteered to let some of the others sleep first. Leaning against the dirt wall, he let his mind wander back to New York.

His mother and Rebecca would just be leaving the factory where they worked. His mother would probably have leftover stew on, watered down a bit from adding more water to stretch it a few more days. Not as much had he still been at home. Rebecca and his mother combined probably ate half of what Bucky used to put away before a boxing match. They'd bow their heads to pray before eating, something they started doing regularly once Bucky got his orders.

Steve was harder to pin down. Bucky hoped he'd be joining Rebecca and his mom for dinner, but he knew the chances of that happening were low. Steve was more likely to be down some back alley fighting the good fight against every bully in Brooklyn. That or attempting to join the army, again. Bucky prayed to god no idiot ever accepted him; that the war efforts didn't make recruiters desperate enough to pull him into this hell.

Pulling out a pen and the letters he'd started a week ago from his inner jacket pocket, Bucky drew his knees in so he could use them as a desk. He tried to keep his letters upbeat, so as not to worry his family or Steve. However, there was only so much spin you could put on a bad situation. So he wrote about the one good thing that came out of him going to war: Anna. He wrote how she'd told off the other doctor who was being a chauvinistic pig, how she's _the_ Howard Stark's sister, and how she got seasick and _'thanks to you Steve, I could play hero.'_

The words came easily when he was writing about Anna, but there were some things he kept for himself. Like how she flushed a light pink anytime he said anything remotely flirtatious. The time she laughed so hard at one of McKenzie's jokes she gave a little snort and looked completely mortified after. The way she always fiddled with something, her skirt or a pen or even her own hands, when she was nervous. The way her eyes brightened and a smile touched her lips whenever she talked about her brother. How she called him James. She was the only person he let call him James.

Gunfire tore Bucky from his musings. O'Hara was firing off rounds, shouting in desperation at his platoon. Looks like their respite was over. And he hadn't even gotten a wink of shut eye. Jamming the letters back into his pocket, Bucky sprang to action. Through his scope he saw two platoons of Germans marching towards them.

"Wake up boys, the party's starting again," Bucky shouted, jostling Adams and McKenzie with his foot. He never removed his eye from his scope, joining in on O'Hara's symphony of gunshots. The men managed to take out half a platoon before the Germans got too close to count on sniping techniques to pick them off.

"Cover me," Bucky called out as he leaped over the dirt wall of the fox hole. He didn't particularly want to go walking into a platoon of Germans, but someone had to lead the way. Thanks to the patch on his uniform ranking him as Sergeant, Bucky figured he was supposed to be that someone.

"Sorry Ace," Bucky murmured as he crept closer to the enemy, his boots sinking in the mud. The squishing sound was drowned out by crack of guns firing. Bucky had to work hard not to flinch at every gunshot, yet still brace himself for the high probability that he would get hit. Even if he miraculously didn't get shot, hand to hand combat wasn't exactly a cakewalk. The chances of him keeping his promise to come back alive plummeted with each step he took.

As he slung his rifle across his back, Bucky felt a sense of loss. He was best at shooting, got the best score in basic for it. He was a sniper walking into a close quarter fight. All because the General had seen a spark of leadership in him. Pulling a knife from his side, Bucky flipped it out of habit before adjusting his grip. Holding it between his left pointer finger and thumb like they'd taught at base camp, Bucky wrapped his palm around the knife. The closer he got, the faster his brain recited the techniques he would need to use.

Don't slit throat, plunge the knife through the carotid artery on either side of neck. Pull enemy onto your knife instead of driving it into them. Push gun arm away from body. Grab wrist. Subdue on ground. Slam hand up under jaw. Knee to groin. Jam fingers in eyes. No hesitation in war. Kill or be killed.

He skewered the first soldier he came close to on his knife, kneeing him in the groin and twisting his head. The sickening crack of the man's neck had Bucky fighting back bile. It wasn't as though he'd never killed before. He'd shot his fair few of Germans and Axis men. But that was the first time he was close enough to feel the life leave the soldier's body as it slumped to the ground.

All hell broke loose after that. Limbs and weapons were flailing. The sharp scent of gun smoke lingered in the air. Chaos. War. Lucky shots. Silent prayers. Someone answered Bucky's. Some of his fellow soldiers had followed him. Bucky had to thank them for that. He'd be dead if they hadn't.

Caught up in a fist fight with one soldier, Bucky didn't notice a second one creeping up on his blind side until it was too late. Bracing himself, Bucky winced at the sound of a shot firing. When pain didn't follow the sound, Bucky opened his eyes to find Adams was the one who had fired, killing the German soldier before he could kill Bucky.

"You can't die before you kiss Anna," Adams shouted, knocking the butt of his rifle against another soldier's head.

Shaking his head, Bucky lost track of Adams and the rest of his platoon as he jumped back into the fray. Tangled limbs, knives, and guns made it hard to see who he was actually fighting. Bucky got whacked in the jaw as he fought off the soldier before him. Before he could register the pain, someone was screaming frantically.

"Grenade!" A voice hollered over the smacks of fists hitting skin and guns firing.

Struggling to disengage himself from the battle, Bucky sprinted back towards the foxhole. The rest of his platoon followed right on his heels and he managed to launch himself over the edge of the hole just as an explosion sounded behind him. It shook the ground, causing loose dirt to rain down on Bucky.

As the dust settled, an eerie silence filled the battlefield, the shouts and shots of fighting snuffed out with one tiny grenade. When the wailing of those who hadn't made it to the fox hole, but who had survived the explosion, sent a chill down Bucky's spine.

"What are you doing?" Adams asked, setting a heavy hand on Bucky's shoulder when he started to rise.

"We can't just leave them out there," Bucky insisted. It wasn't right for the men to die alone in the middle of a field. If it was him, he'd hope someone would come for him.

"And you dying to get them would be better?" Adam hissed, watching as Bucky peeked over the edge of the foxhole before hoisting himself up over the side.

Creeping along the field strewn with bodies, Bucky kept low as he made his way towards the soldiers moaning in pain. The scuff of boots behind him had Bucky whipping around, gun pointed and ready. Instead of an enemy soldier, he found Adams and McKenzie with their hands raised.

"We weren't about to let you do this alone," McKenzie said, walking past Bucky to kneel beside one of the fallen soldiers.

With McKenzie and Adams' help, Bucky managed to pull their two injured men back to the foxhole. From there Bucky ordered two men from the 91st to see them back to camp. They needed medical attention the likes that none of them would be able to attempt and provide. They needed Anna.

"I don't know if Anna can fix them up," Adams sighed as he watched the wounded soldiers being trucked off. "They're hurt pretty bad."

"She saved Sanders. If anyone can save them, it's her," McKenzie murmured.

Bucky heaved a heavy sigh. Both Adams and McKenzie were right. He hoped he'd done the right thing bringing the men off the field. With one last glance at the disappearing trucks, Bucky sent out a prayer that Anna could save them or, if she couldn't, that they'd die before they reached her. If only so she didn't have to go through losing her first patient alone.

* * *

 _ **A/N hello my lovelies. I know this is shorter than normal, but I knew that when I started writing this chapter. I know I missed a Relentless update. Truth be told I'm struggling with writer's block on that one, but I will work through it. I always do. I hope you enjoyed this update!**_

 _ **Onto Guest Review Responses!**_

 _ **Jo: I'm sadistically going to say I'm happy you found the last chapter heart wrenching. That's the emotion I was going for! Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **Bucky fan No1: I'm so glad you're loving the story! I am right with you on the Bucky making a move front. I can't wait for them to have their first kiss, but I have to pace it right!**_

 _ **Pam: I agree, the storyline of Winter Soldier meeting a girl who can help him become the man he once was or at least a good man has always appealed to me. Obviously, since that was the first story I wrote. And I agree, pre-war James did seem like a flirt to me too, but I always saw him as the kind of man who would flirt without meaning much by it until he found THE girl. I'm so glad this story has changed your viewpoint! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be yet, but it will probably run for 20 or more chapters to get through all the ideas I've formed in my head (which are just mish-mash of different scenes right now). I am planning on bringing Steve in this story, have no doubt. Thank you so much for always reviewing. I am always happy to hear from you!**_

 _ **Rach**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8: First Aid

Beneath your Beautiful

 **Previously: Anna lost her first patient which Bucky sent to her when he pulled two injured soldiers off the battlefield.**

Chapter 8: First Aid

"Patients die all the time. Especially out here. She should get used to it," Dr. King muttered as he paused in the tedious paperwork required when patients died.

"Just because you're a heartless bastard doesn't mean she has to become void of all emotions," Helen harrumphed as she finished laying new linens on the cots.

"She's too emotional. That's why women shouldn't be doctors."

"Maybe that's what makes me a better doctor," Anna countered as she ducked into the tent. "I can take over the paperwork from here."

Dr. King didn't object, setting down his pen immediately and making his way towards the entrance of the tent.

"You look horrible by the way. Maybe try to get some more sleep," he commented as he passed by Anna.

"Don't listen to him, you look fine," Helen said once Dr. King had left the tent.

"No, he's right. I hardly slept the past few nights." Anna knew she had bags under her eyes and was sure her face showed the complete exhaustion her whole body felt. However, she needed to work. She'd received a three day reprieve from the medic tent, but she couldn't hide from it forever. She couldn't let herself be afraid of working on patients and she needed something, anything, to keep her mind preoccupied.

Stepping up to the desk, Anna read over what Dr. King had written to the families who lost their sons. As expected, they were cold and formal. Crinkling the papers up into a ball, Anna pulled fresh parchment out and began writing her own letters. It wasn't exactly getting her mind off the patient she lost, but it was therapeutic all the same.

Several more crinkled balls of paper joined Dr. King's letters on the ground as Anna tried to find better words of condolence than 'I'm sorry I let your son die at my hands.' When she was finished she had ink stains on her hands and her heart. Writing a heartfelt letter to the family was better than nothing, but it still wouldn't bring their son back. Shuffling the paperwork together, Anna let out a long sigh. If only she'd gotten to the patient sooner. If only he'd been prepped before he got to her. If, if, if.

"I hate to admit it, but Dr. King is right. You can't save every soldier. The important part is you always try," Helen murmured before leaving to take the paperwork and letters Anna handed her to the general.

Washing her hands and face with cold water from the wash basin, Anna patted her face dry before approaching Corporal Sanders.

"Are you ready to try and reach the other side of the tent today?" Anna asked as she stood beside his cot.

"How about to the fourth cot?" Sanders bartered.

"Deal," Anna smiled, helping Corporal Sanders up and letting him adjust his grip on her before they started walking.

"How's the pain?" Anna asked when Corporal Sander's grip tightened between the third and fourth cot.

"Bearable," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"Let's turn around. I don't want to push you too hard. It'll do more harm than good," Anna insisted, turning them around.

"Can I ask you a question?" Anna asked once Corporal Sanders sat on his cot.

"Of course," Sanders responded immediately, without a second thought.

"Was there anything more I could do to save Private Schneider?" Anna whispered, smoothing out her skirt as she waited for an answer she might not want.

"No. You did everything in your power to save him. Maybe if us soldiers had learned more about how to help the wounded in the field, they'd make it back to you in better condition."

"That's it!" Anna exclaimed with a smile, grasping Corporal Sanders' shoulders. "I could train platoons basic skills. Ones that would help the soldiers make it to base in a condition I could heal."

"But platoons are already fighting on the frontlines," Sanders pointed out.

"I'll start with the ones left here. When they cycle out I'll teach those coming in from the lines. I have to start somewhere." She had to do something to help keep soldiers from becoming lost causes on the route back to base.

…

"It's really quite satisfying when boys realizing you're smarter than them," Helen smiled as Anna and her packed up their supplies. They'd spent the day teaching the platoons still at base simple life-saving medical tricks they could use in the field.

"I particularly enjoyed you tightening the sample tourniquet around Hudson's leg when he started getting mouthy," Anna responded with a smirk.

"I was just trying to show them how it's properly applied," Helen commented lightly, her smile widening.

Anna had always liked Helen, but in that moment she felt a kindred fondness. Ever since Anna lost her patient, Helen had her back, in the medical tent as well as with Dr. King. It was nice having another person on base who didn't talk or look down at her. James, his platoon, and Corporal Sanders had been the only ones who hadn't questioned her station.

"Do you want me to bring you some food?" Helen asked, pausing on her way out of the tent. It was Anna's night shift in the medic tent. Dr. King had left for food as soon as they returned from their teaching session.

"That'd be great. Thanks." Anna tended to avoid the cook's tent during meal times when she could, grabbing food to go instead of staying to eat. She didn't know any of the remaining soldiers well enough to eat with them, and Helen and her usually had to eat in shifts as one or the other remained behind in the medical tent.

Anna sat on the cot beside Corporal Sanders as they both ate the thin broth the cook called pot luck soup. She had a new letter from her father sprawled out across the cot. He talked about New York, how the price for fruit has gone up, and how it's 'hot as Hades.' He even mentioned yet another potential suitor, complete with a photo. The only thing her father hadn't mentioned was the war.

"Who's the guy?" Corporal Sanders asked when Anna tossed the photo carelessly to the side.

"According to my father's letter, Nathan Ainsley. Even thousands of miles away, across the ocean and in another country during a war, he's still trying to set me up with a 'nice' boy." Anna sighed.

"You could always tell him you found a nice soldier. Maybe it would curb his enthusiasm," Corporal Sanders suggested.

Anna's thoughts immediately drifted towards James. His easy smile, charm, and wit. Her father would love him. But she wouldn't put herself in the position of pretending they were something more only to get her father off her back. It would be mortifying should James find out. And it didn't feel right to make up a soldier, or lie about one she'd met.

"I think I'll stick to ignoring his prods and hints. It'll be much easier with an ocean between us."

…

The 107th returned in the middle of the night, under the cover of darkness, a week and a half later. It was a much needed break. Constantly being on alert took a toll: emotionally, mentally, and physically. Bucky was thankful they were able to switch out platoons on the front lines. He knew it wouldn't always be the case, so he relished in the small time they would get to regroup before heading back out.

Falling into the cot in his tent, Bucky kicked off his boots before curling up under the scratchy, green, army regulated blankets and falling asleep. He slept like a rock, not waking until the next morning when Adams pulled his blanket off of him.

"Sorry to wake you from your slumber, but Anna's outside the tent for you," Adams smiled widely. He watched as Bucky stumbled to his feet, slipping on his boots.

Splashing a bit of water on his face, Bucky debated whether to shave or not. Glancing in the mirror, he decided it was worth the time to look as presentable as possible. After checking to make sure he didn't miss any spots shaving, Bucky straightened out his shirt, twisted from sleep, before heading towards the front of the tent. Anna was waiting off to the side, but she glanced up as the flap of the tent closed behind him.

"Get in much trouble while I was gone Ace?" Bucky asked as he moved towards her, forcing himself to keep a respectable distance between them. The way her face fell at his question had his smile faltering. "What's wrong? Did someone say something, do something?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Anna breathed out, tears collecting in her eyes. "I lost a patient. It sounds stupid. We're in the middle of war. People are going to die. But. It's the first time I've had someone die at my hands."

"Ace, it doesn't sound stupid at all. I'm so sorry," Bucky took a faltering step forward, about to wrap Anna in a comforting hug before catching himself. It wasn't his place to comfort her so intimately. Instead he offered her his handkerchief. The one his mother had given him before he got sent out. It had his initials sewn into the corner.

"Thanks," Anna murmured, taking the cloth and dabbing at her eyes.

"I hate to ask, but who was the soldier?" Bucky didn't necessarily want to know if it was one of the men he'd sent back to Anna, but he needed to know. Needed to apologize for his part in it all.

"Private Schneider. He wasn't even twenty," Anna murmured, wiping away a tear that had escaped and was running down her cheek.

Bucky's shoulders slumped at the name. Schneider was one of the two men he'd pulled from no mans land.

"I'm so sorry Ace," Bucky repeated, pulling at the collar of his shirt that felt more like a noose at the moment. "I pulled Greenwich off the field after he'd been in range of a grenade. I sent him back to you."

"Never apologize for trying to save a fellow soldier. If it was…" Anna drifted off, catching herself before she could voice the emotionally compromising statement of 'if it was you I'd want someone to try and save you.' Instead she cleared her throat and continued, "you did the right thing."

"Just remember, he died at the hands of the Axis, not yours. You were trying to save him. But you can't save us all."

"I know. Which brings me to why I came to see you," Anna countered.

"You mean to tell me this isn't a social call?" James smiled crookedly at her, flustering her for a moment.

"No. I mean, yes and no. I wanted to see you, but I also wanted to ask if your platoon would be up to learning some basic first aid. To help injured soldiers make it back to me in a salvageable state." Anna could have asked Private Adams to pass along the message to James when he'd seen her outside the tent earlier, but she'd wanted an excuse to see James again.

"Of course. When did you have in mind?" Bucky immediately agreed. He knew the guys wouldn't object, especially since it could save their asses out in the field. It didn't hurt that it would relieve some of Anna's stress. The less patients she lost the better.

"I'll give you guys a day of rest. I'm sure you need it. How about tomorrow?"

"Done. Now may I escort you to breakfast?" Bucky offered with a wide smile.

James' platoon had already made their way towards the chef's tent, so Anna and James walked together, alone. Anna promised to give James his handkerchief back after she had a chance to wash it, but he brushed it off.

"You can keep it. Something to remind you you're not alone out here when I'm back at the frontlines." At James' insistence, Anna folded the handkerchief dotted with her tears and tucked it into her jacket pocket.

…

"So what's going on with you and Barnes?" Helen asked when Anna made her way into the tent a little later than normal. Helen knew it was because the 107th was back and Anna had eaten breakfast with a certain soldier who had returned from the frontlines.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked as she took Corporal Sander's vitals.

"You two seem close," Helen responded.

"We're friends," Anna insisted, noticing the look Helen shot her when she glanced up at her.

"Seriously? You can't be friends with a man who looks like him. He's the epitome of dreamy."

"There's more to him than just looks," Anna said before she could stop herself.

"Even more of a reason you can't be just friends."

"Well we are," Anna insisted. Desperate to change the subject she added, "by the way, we're training the 107th on first aid tomorrow. I already cleared it with James."

"James?" Helen smiled conspiratorially, only stifling her amusement when Anna shot her an exasperated look. "Okay, okay. I'm done teasing. I'll be ready to help you out tomorrow."

…

Bucky rounded up his men after lunch the next day, directing them to the clearing behind the camp where Anna told him they'd be practicing first aid. Some of them grumbled about spending their free time working, but most of them shut up at the stern look Bucky, Adams and McKenzie shot them.

"What's first on the agenda, Ace?" Bucky asked when the group formed a semi-circle around Anna and the nurse beside her.

"Learning the difference between clotting powder and penicillin," Anna announced, holding up two bags that looked fairly similar to Bucky.

"This is penicillin. Use it on open wounds to prevent infection. It could save a man a limb and possibly his life," Anna instructed handing the bag in her right hand off to James for him to pass around to the guys.

"This is clotting powder. If someone's bleeding badly and you can't apply a tourniquet to stop the blood loss, use this on the wound. It will slow the loss of blood and keep him conscious and alive till he reaches base." Anna added, passing the second bag around.

"Any questions so far?" Anna asked, glancing around until one soldier hesitantly raised his hand.

"How do you properly apply a tourniquet?"

"Thank you for that segway," Helen smiled, taking control. "Anna would be happy to demonstrate. Any volunteers?" The gleam in her eyes brightened as they scanned the crowd, stopping on Sergeant Barnes.

Every soldier in Bucky's platoon knew better than to volunteer. Not that Bucky gave them the chance, stepping forward and volunteering as soon as Helen had asked.

"Where do you want me, Ace?" James asked when he was standing before Anna. His question had the group snickering and Anna's neck heating up.

"Just lie on your back where everyone can see you," Anna insisted, trying not to wince at how wrong that sounded, guessing the soldiers' train of thought.

"One of the most important things to know about tourniquets is only apply them when a soldier is hemorrhaging out of a major artery." Kneeling down beside James, Anna's hands hovered over his body to show where his major arteries were. She only hesitated minutely in pointing out the femoral arteries.

"You must never leave a tourniquet covered by blankets or clothing. It could cost an injured soldier a limb if myself, Helen, or Dr. King don't know he has a tourniquet and it remains on too long."

There were mumblings of disconcert from the crowd at the last statement; the men wondering if they should even attempt a tourniquet with no medical background.

"Let me put it this way, would you rather risk losing a limb or risk dying?" Most of the men favored their lives.

"You will all receive med packs that have a band with metal attached to it, somewhat similar to a belt buckle," Anna continued, holding up one of the bands. "You will use these to create a tourniquet around hemorrhaging arteries."

Knowing she needed to demonstrate tourniquets on both the femoral and axillary artery, Anna saved the femoral for last. James' blue eyes stared up at her as she applied the band around his arm first. Talking as she worked, she verbally narrated her actions as she showed how the material should be looped through the metal bits so the band could be tightened enough to stop the bleeding. Of course, she refrained from actually cutting off the blood flow to James' left arm. Though she couldn't help but notice the tight cords of muscle in his arm as she maneuvered the band around it. His muscles twitched under her touch through his military shirt causing her heart to stutter right along with them.

Attempting to steady her nerves, Anna removed the strap from James' arm and avoided eye contact as she moved towards his leg. She'd barely gotten the strap around his leg when someone wolf whistled. Anna had expected no less from the soldiers, but it still had her hands fumbling with the strap.

"Grow up Kennon and let her do her job," James barked out the order. His serious tone had her eyes flying up to meet his. Flashing her an encouraging smile, Anna found her hands steadying as she finished her demonstration.

"Time to prove you were paying attention. Break into pairs and practice what we've went over," Anna ended the teaching session twenty minutes later after going over the best way to apply bandages without risking infection.

"Kennon, you're with me," James called out, rising to his feet beside Anna. Turning towards her, he rubbed the back of his neck before giving her a hesitant smile. "Sorry if he made you uncomfortable. He'll be paying for it."

"As long as he walks away knowing how to do everything I taught them, I'll be happy," Anna insisted with a smile.

"Done," James responded with a wider smile before heading towards his partner.

"Don't even try and tell me there's nothing going on there," Helen stage whispered as she idled up to Anna's side and watched as Anna's eyes followed Barnes' figure retreating into the group of men.

Before Anna could comment on Helen's statement, a soldier approached her with a letter from Howard. After making sure Helen was okay with verifying the soldiers knew what they were doing, Anna retreated to the tent they shared. Curling up on her cot, Anna opened the letter, smiling at all the ink smudges on the paper.

 _Anna Banana,_

 _I cannot express how much I wish I had been there to help you through the death of your first patient. You care more about others than anyone I've ever met, a curse and a blessing in your profession. I've decided I hate not being able to big-brother you with you so far away, so I'm sending myself over there with the Scientific Strategic Reserve. The government has finally admitted to being stupid and have asked me to help them improve their weapons to give them an edge over the Germans. I agreed as long as we'd be stationed with the 107_ _th_ _. So I'll be seeing you soon and giving you that long overdue hug. Knowing how our post works, I'll expect to arrive near the time your receive this. Chin up Anna Banana. Now you can finally introduce me to the Sergeant Barnes you've mentioned in your letters. Don't think I didn't notice. I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much about a man before. Perhaps father's search for a suitor is finally over? Don't worry, I'll only embarrass you a little. See you soon!_

 _Love from your favorite inventor,_

 _Howard_

* * *

 _ **A/ N: Hello to those who have stuck with this story after a very long break between chapters. I hope you enjoyed this update and thank you for your patience while waiting for me to update.**_

 _ **For those that are interested, I've started a twitter specifically for my fanfiction. My twitter handle is GracelesslyRach and my profile picture is the same as it is on here. I'll be posting aesthetics for this story as well as my other fanfics, some polls about the fanfics, and just random updates I have on the story as I continue to write. So go friend me if you want to participate in all that and feel free to message me on there. I love talking to all of you!**_

 _ **Onto guest review responses:**_

 _ **To the guest who chastised Bucky for sending the injured soldiers to Anna: I see your point, but then he was trying to help his fellow soldiers. Sorry I made you so frustrated you used all caps!**_

 _ **Jo: I'm glad you loved the last chapter and found it moving! Exactly what I was going for. Hope you liked this update.**_

 _ **Pam: I'm honored that you couldn't find any negative comments for constructive feedback. I'll try to continue to provide quality work. I'm glad you liked the nod to Bucky's knife flipping in the winter soldier. I was wondering if anyone would pick up on that and it made me so happy that you did!**_

 _ **Rach**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9: Family Reunion

**Beneath your Beautiful**

 **Chapter 9: Family Reunion**

 **"You're a game changer, and I'm thinking my heart may be in danger. And I don't want to face it, but I can't change it. You're staring, and I'm swearing you know just what you're doing…You make me blush. Like a little kid with crush. I'm trying my best to be tough, but you electrify me and damn it's frightening." Blush by Brieanna James.**

* * *

"Is it wrong of me to be excited my brother's voluntarily coming into an active warzone?" Anna asked over the hairpins in her mouth.

"Is it wrong I'm excited?" Helen asked with a sly smile.

"Don't make me stick you with these pins. I love Howard, but he isn't the 'going steady,' kind of man right now. Think before you try and start something with him. And if you do, please spare me the details."

"Maybe I just want to have some fun," Helen shrugged, moving to help Anna pin back a particularly stubborn section of hair. "How's he going to take you and Barnes doing your little flirtatious dance?"

"He's going to be impossibly embarrassing," Anna groaned. Howard loved theatrics.

"So you admit to flirting with Barnes?" Helen smiled widely, catching Anna's eyes in the small, dirty mirror above their wash basin.

"I've given up wasting my breath debating the issue with you. You can interpret our interactions however you want," Anna responded, pinning back the last section of her waves.

Commotion outside their tent drew them from their conversation. Emerging from their tent, Helen grabbed the arm of a passing soldier.

"What's going on?" Helen asked.

"A truck just arrived with reinforcements Ma'am," the soldier responded, taking his leave when Helen released his arm.

Sharing a look, Helen and Anna rushed after the soldier. All Anna could think was if reinforcements were there, maybe Howard was too. As soon as they reached the main area, Anna started glancing around the crowd. Her eyes bounced over soldiers she knew and a few she didn't, including a mountain of a man with a big mustache and a bowler hat. An odd choice for the battlefield.

Several soldiers moving off to one side revealed Howard standing with a bag over his shoulder. His eyes were scanning the crowd like Anna's had been.

"Howard!" Anna called out, forgetting about the soldiers mingling around as she ran as fast as her heals would allow her. One of her heels sunk in the mud just as she was reaching Howard, causing her to stumble into his embrace. She hadn't realized just how much she missed him until she saw him. Letters weren't as good as having Howard there in person. A letter couldn't hug you.

"Anna Banana," Howard greeted as Anna latched her arms around him. He returned the embrace with all the strength he had. She seemed slighter than before she left. He made a mental note to complain about the nutrition provided to those at base. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Anna responded, finally releasing her hold on Howard when Helen cleared her throat. "Howard this is Helen, my tent-mate, my friend, and a nurse," Anna introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you Helen," Howard greeted. Anna recognized the look in his eyes as well as his smile. She didn't mind Howard's lifestyle choices, it was his right to do as he wanted, she just didn't want to witness them firsthand. Before he could work his magic Anna was interrupting.

"I'm hungry," Anna announced, grabbing Howard's arm and pulling him towards the cook's tent.

There were already quite a few soldiers in line for food when they arrived at the cook's tent. As they slowly worked their way closer to the front, Howard recounted Anna with stories of his time in New York while she was gone.

"You look bored," Howard complained mid-story.

"You wrote me about all of this already," Anna responded, stepping forward in line.

"Even I've heard the stories, Hon," Helen piped up from behind Howard.

"Yes but they're much more exciting when I tell them," Howard countered, before he was sidetracked by the food the cook was serving.

"I'm going to take a wild guess that salmon won't be on the menu," Howard commented, eyeing the pot the cook was stirring before plopping a spoonful of grits into the bowl of the soldier ahead of Anna Banana.

"You volunteered to come, remember," Anna said, stepping forward in line and holding out her bowl to the cook.

"That was all for you, my dear little sister," Howard insisted with a flourish of his hand, causing several soldiers to glance their way. The cook just squinted his eyes at Howard as he plopped grits into his bowl and motioned for them to move on.

"Of course, it had nothing to do with the government contract you wrote about," Anna countered.

"We can't both be the moral one," Howard replied with a cheeky grin as he followed Anna through the crowd of soldiers.

...

"Reinforcements arrived today," Adams reported taking a seat on his cot. He'd drawn the short straw to see what the commotion was all about. "Anna just threw herself in the arms of one of the arrivals."

"It's about time they sent reinforcements. We need more men," Bucky said, tucking the corners of the covers into his cot.

"You don't seem too concerned at Anna throwing herself at another guy," McKenzie commented.

"Her brother's arriving today," Bucky retorted. Anna had been equal parts worried and excited when she'd told Bucky her brother was coming over. If she was hugging a guy, her brother must have arrived. Ace wasn't the type to throw herself at just any guy.

"Even more reason for concern. Now you have to impress Anna and her brother," Adams added with an exaggerated shiver. He'd done the whole 'impress the family' thing. It was never fun.

"Older brothers are the worst too. Protective and picky," McKenzie chimes in.

"Thanks for the confidence boost guys," Bucky murmured, playfully pushing Adams. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Bucky didn't pay much attention to the others conversation as he led the way to breakfast. His attention was focused on his surroundings, keeping an eye out for Ace. He first spotted her when they neared the cook's tent. She was laughing at something, her whole face lighting up as her mouth stretched into a wide smile. Sitting beside her was none other than Howard Stark. Her brother had arrived.

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet up with you," Bucky said, not taking his eyes off of Anna.

"Good idea, get the introductions over with before you eat," Adams commented, patting Bucky on the back.

"Morning Ace," Bucky greeted as he came to a stop before the siblings.

"Morning," Anna smiled, hoping if she acted normal Howard wouldn't find as much amusement in embarrassing her.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Howard prodded, abandoning stirring his untouched bowl of muck in favor of the newcomer. A newcomer who had a nickname for his sister.

"Howard meet Sargent Barnes. James, my brother," Anna made the introductions, mentally sighing at the gleam in Howard's eyes. She knew he'd recognize the name.

"Pleasure to meet you," James said, offering his hand to Howard. "Anna speaks highly of you."

"As she does of you. I've never heard her praise a man more than she does you in her letters." Anna winced at Howard mentioning the letters. Those were supposed to be private. Of course Howard never had the best grasp on privacy. He preferred all his exploits to be public knowledge. It got him more attention.

"He's exaggerating," Anna chimed in before Howard could give any details.

"I brought them with me," Howard said, reaching for his bag.

"That won't be necessary," Anna insisted, grabbing the bag from Howard and setting it on the other side of her.

"You seem a little twitchy Anna Banana," Howard commented, causing Anna to narrow her eyes.

"Forget about the letters Howard," Anna warned, her fingers digging into the log beneath her. If James knew how often she wrote about him, how she wrote about him, it could ruin their easy friendship.

"Okay. Are you at least having that fun we talked about?" Howard asked with a wide smile and a wink.

"Helen," Anna pleaded, giving up on Howard being serious.

"Come on handsome let me show you around," Helen interrupted, grabbing Howard by the arm. Handing his bowl off to Barnes, he readily followed behind Helen. As much fun as teasing Anna Banana was, he had a feeling he'd have more fun with Helen.

"So you wrote Howard about me?" James asked, taking a seat beside Anna.

"Yes," Anna admitted, avoiding James' gaze. She had to refrain from over explaining why she wrote about him in her letters. Knowing her, she'd let something worse slip and dig herself into an even bigger hole.

"I wrote about you too, Ace," Bucky admitted, ducking his head when he couldn't hide his smile. He didn't know how something as simple as Ace writing to her brother about him could have his heart thudding harder.

"Really?" She asked, the surprise in her voice causing Bucky to turn towards her. When he found her glancing up at him through her lashes his heart squeezed tighter in his chest.

"You're important to me Ace," Bucky responded. He'd thought he'd made that obvious.

The sincerity James spoke with had Anna's breath hitching. His blue eyes caught hers, and she found herself unwilling to look away. Instead she leaned in closer. She didn't realize her gaze had dropped to James' lips until she noticed his little crooked smile. There was no telling what she would have done had Private Adams and Corporal McKenzie not interrupted.

"Did you already scare the brother off?" Private Adams asked as he took a seat on the other side of James, causing Anna to abruptly pull back.

"Isn't he supposed to do that to you?" Corporal McKenzie asked, slapping James before turning towards Anna. "Morning Doc," he greeted with a smile.

"I should get going," Anna said, stumbling to her feet and making her swift escape towards the medic tent. A warm flush rushed over her face and chest. She'd almost made a fool of herself in front of James and half the camp.

Bucky's shoulders slumped as he watched Anna retreat. There was a moment when he was sure Ace was going to kiss him. She'd been leaning in, her eyes flitting from his eyes to his lips. Then Adams and McKenzie broke their connection, making Anna scurry away.

"She sure left in a hurry," Adams commented as he dug into his grits.

"Did we interrupt something?" McKenzie asked, noticing the defeated set of Bucky's shoulders.

"I don't know," Bucky shrugged, clasping his hands together and resting his elbows on his knees.

Noticing Howard's bag sitting beside him on the grass, Bucky was tempted to find those letter's Ace's brother had mentioned. What he wouldn't give to find out how she saw him. But he'd never intrude on her privacy like that. Instead he shouldered the bag, giving a lame excuse to his confused friends as he set off in search of Howard.

…

Taking a moment to steady herself outside the medic tent, Anna smoothed out her skirt and tried to steady her racing heart. As soon as her nervous energy dissipated, Anna stepped through the flap of the medic tent to find a brunette in an army green uniform and a British accent confronting Dr. King.

"Go ahead and write me up. I'd love to hear what his fellow soldiers say when they find out I was the one who gave him the shiner."

"I don't want her written up," the soldier sitting on the cot beside Corporal Sanders spoke up. Anna could see the start of a dark blue ring around his left eye. "I just want some ice for my eye."

"You should be able to handle that Dr. King," Anna spoke up, crossing the room as all eyes turned to her.

"I don't know, it seems more like a task for a nurse," the soldier commented with what Anna supposed was meant to be a charming smile. She could understand why the Brit socked him in the eye.

"Perhaps we should find one then," Anna threw back, taking a seat at the desk and signing in on the time sheet.

She was relieved to hear Dr. King announce he was going to breakfast after giving the soldier ice. After he threatened to ruin her, she much preferred working without him present. It made everything more pleasant.

As soon as Dr. King and the soldier left, Peggy approached the girl at the desk. If she wasn't mistaken, and judging how the girl shut down the soldier with her sharp words Peggy was sure she wasn't, this was Howard's little sister. The one he couldn't stop singing the praises of.

"You must be Anna," she said, causing Anna to glance up at her. "Peggy Carter," she held out her hand. Anna took it after only a moment of hesitation. She wasn't used to people knowing her name. They mostly knew Howard.

"Nice to meet you," Anna responded, keeping her tone neutral.

"I work with the SSR," Peggy expanded, noticing Anna's confusion. "Howard talks about you quite a lot. Brags about you really. I don't think I've heard him brag about anyone other than him until he brought up you. He's very proud of you."

"I'm equally proud of him," Anna smiled at the compliment. Though she was sure Howard exaggerated her talents as he often did with his own. "So, why'd you punch the soldier?"

"He demeaned my status in the army using unsavory words," Peggy answered matter of fact.

"I like you already," Anna smiled widely at Peggy's response. "So you got sent over with Howard?" She asked as she approached Corporal Sander's bed.

"More like I insisted on being included when the platoon was shipped out," Peggy retorted as she leaned against the desk in the corner.

"Sounds familiar," Anna murmured, as she turned her attention to her patient. "Time for a bandage change," Anna announced, causing Corporal Sanders to groan.

"I'll just leave you to your work," Peggy said, feeling a bit in the way once Anna started working on her patient.

"No, please. Stay. I never get to see anyone but medical staff anymore," Corporal Sanders pleaded.

"Do I bore you?" Anna challenged, rising to get the clean bandages.

"Of course not," Corporal Sanders insisted. "I just like a change every now and then."

"I can understand that," Peggy said as she took a seat on the cot beside Corporal Sander's. "When I spend too much time around so much testosterone and huge egos it can be nauseating…no offense to your brother," Peggy paused after she let the words slip out, scared she might have rubbed Anna the wrong way.

"I grew up with Howard, trust me when I say I understand," Anna chuckled, motioning for Corporal Sanders to move on his side so she could change his bandages. "And I agree with Corporal Sanders. It'll be nice having another career minded woman around."

"Likewise. Perhaps you could help me knock Howard down a few pegs when he gets too big for his britches," Peggy added.

"Speaking of Howard, I thought you'd be catching up with him. Why are you in here changing my bandages?" Corporal Sanders asked, wincing when Anna pulled the old bandage off and started cleaning his healing wound.

"He was being his usual embarrassing self in front of James. Helen pulled him away on a tour of the base to save me," Anna commented lightly, focusing on her work.

"Who's James?" Peggy asked.

"No one," Anna responded, a little too quickly. It let Peggy know whoever James was, he most certainly wasn't no one to Anna.

"The soldier Anna keeps trading goo-goo eyes with," Corporal Sanders added with a sly smile, contradicting Anna. "Don't try denying it, you're blushing at the mention of him," he added to Anna, her cheeks a rosy color as she finished applying his bandage and pulled down his shirt.

"Intriguing," Peggy smiled widely at Anna. "I take it you haven't told him how you feel?"

"And make a fool of myself?" Anna asked, shaking her head as she went to dispose of the old bandages. "He's one of the few decent men I've met in a while. He's funny, sweet, charming, brave, handsome, and completely out of my league."

"The way Howard talks about you, I find that very hard to believe," Peggy countered, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands.

"Howard exaggerates," Anna brushed off Peggy's comment, coming to stand at the foot of the cots.

"Did you not graduate top of your class, volunteer to help the army, including coming overseas, when you could have taken a cushy city job like most of your classmates?" Peggy asked, her red lips pursed and her eyebrows raised.

"I'm supposed to just lay my heart out to him? How would that look to my superiors?" It was much too cliché for her to fall in love with a soldier, expected of her. Just like how all her teachers had expected her to drop out after one semester and how the generals she'd worked under expected her to fail or cave under pressure. Anna rather enjoyed proving everyone wrong.

"If men can't respect a woman who goes after what she wants, then those men aren't worth the mud on your shoes," Peggy scoffed.

"Did I mention I like you," Anna said with a slow smile.

…

Bucky found Howard coming out of Anna's tent, his hair askew as he tightened up his tie. He was second guessing approaching him when Howard noticed him standing there.

"Anna went to the medic tent and forgot your bag. I figured you'd be wanting it back," Bucky explained handing the bag over.

"Thanks," Howard said, unperturbed that Bucky had caught him leaving Anna and Helen's tent looking disheveled. "Mind helping me find where I'm bunking?"

Pulling a piece of paper form his pocket, Howard read off the section and number of his tent. Nodding his head to the right, Bucky led Howard towards the tent which was only a row over and a few tents up. Turned out there was only one cot in Howard's small tent.

"I might have included a single tent in my contract with the government. I wanted something a bit more grand, but this is all I could spring," Howard winked as he set his bag on the cot.

"I'll let you get settled in," Bucky said, turning to leave.

"Stay," Howard ordered, leaning back on his cot. "I'd like to talk with the man my sister's taken a fancy to. It's such a rarity. You must be something special."

"You're mistaken. Anna and I are only friends."

"I know Anna. I've seen her around guys she's just friends with. That's not you." Anna was nervous around Barnes, and she smiled more than he'd ever seen her around anyone other than family. The way she wrote about him left no mistake. She liked him. "So why haven't you made a move?"

"Um," Bucky mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. In his experience brothers had always warned him away. It sounded like Howard was inviting him to date Ace.

"I just want Anna to be happy," Howard pressed on, not waiting for Bucky's answer. "If you don't feel that way about her, just let her down easy before things get too out of hand."

"I never said I didn't feel that way about her," Bucky defended before he could think it through. Howard flashed a self-satisfied smile.

"Now that we got that out of the way, are you going to do anything about it?"

…

"So you're telling me her brother is advocating for you to ask her out?" Adams grunted as he pushed himself back up from a pushup. He hated the physical training the generals always seemed to force upon them but never partook in.

"That's definitely what I took away from our conversation," Bucky said, increasing his pace.

"That's perfect. He won't stand in your way when it comes to Anna," McKenzie chimed in, his breath coming out in a strangled huff.

"Yeah, but he wasn't here the past month and a half. If you ask me you're standing in your own way Barnes," Adams retorted, laying on his stomach in the dirt. He planned to take a break until a general came and made him get back to work.

"I've always rushed into things with girls, and they've never lasted. I don't want that to happen with Anna." He didn't want her to end up like the other girls he'd dated. The thought of things going bad and never talking with her again had his stomach dropping.

"Don't you think it's been long enough? Take a chance," McKenzie prodded.

"Less talking, more push-ups ladies," the new general called out. "Get your chest out of the dirt Adams."

The rest of their training was long, silent, and brutal. General Phillips drove them hard on every drill, pushing them to the point of exhaustion. Buckets of freezing water were used to wash away the dirt and sweat afterwards. It was worth it to scrub away the grime, even if they were shivering afterwards.

"Think the cook will give us extra portions after that torture session?" Adams asked hopefully as they made their way towards dinner later than normal. Night had already fallen, thousands of stars blinking above. A small fire was already going in the center of the eating area.

"Doubt it," McKenzie threw back.

"Do either of you see Anna?" Bucky asked, glancing around the groups of soldiers for her.

"No," Adams and McKenzie respond in unison. "She might have already eaten," McKenzie added.

Perhaps it was best if she had. It seemed like fate's way of telling Bucky he shouldn't press things with Anna any further.

…

After three injured soldiers got brought in from the field, Anna had to face using freezing cold water to scrub the sweat from her skin. Donning her last clean uniform, she made her way towards dinner. After taking time to wash up, it was much later than she'd normally eat. She had resigned herself to bringing her food back to her tent, convinced anyone she knew had probably already eaten, when she spotted James and his platoon eating by the small fire.

The fire cast flickering shadows over James' face, an easy smile on his face as he talked with Adams. His bright smile had Anna's heart stuttering. Helen and Corporal Sanders were right. She was only fooling herself when she said she didn't care for James. Could they also be right when they claimed James felt the same about her? There was only one way to find out.

With determined purpose, Anna made her way across the clearing, wiping her sweaty palms on the side of her skirt. James noticed her just as she was reaching the logs situated around the fire. His eyes meeting hers had her heart palpitating and her stomach flopping. Setting his tin cup on the ground, James rose from his seat.

"Ace, I thought you might have eaten already," James greeted with a soft smile. His hair was damp from his own shower, just like Anna's. While she probably looked like a drowned dog, he looked disarmingly handsome as she came to stand before him. Unable to hold in her nerves, she exhaled a shaky breath.

"Is everything alright? You look a little pale," James asked, his brow furrowing. His concern was sweet, and had her nerves bouncing all over the place.

"I'm fine I just…" Staring up into James' eyes had Anna faltering, second guessing her decision. But backing down wasn't in her Stark nature.

Instead of finishing her thought, Anna took a step closer. Reaching out to grab the front of James' shirt she pulled him down to her. His lips were as soft as they looked. When the possible consequences of what she was doing caught up to her, panic began bubbling up inside her. But then James wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. Pulling her closer, he returned her kiss fervently, sending her heart and stomach fluttering.

* * *

 _A/N: Hello everyone! This update was fun to write, I got to tap into the fluffy romantic stuff I love. I hope I didn't go overboard with it, but oh well if I did. I'd highly recommend checking out the song I quoted at the beginning, it fits with this chapter very well. I feel like a lot happened this chapter, yet still very little did. Don't worry, it won't stay so domestically dormant for long. They are still in the middle of the war. Thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews. It means a lot to me!_

 _I still have about a dozen different ways to end this story bouncing around in my head: both sad endings and happy endings that come about in multiple different ways. I'm still not sure which way it'll go yet._ _ **Which would you guys prefer: more accurate sad ending, or a happy ending?**_

 _Onto Guest Review Responses_

 _ **Jo:** Always happy to hear you're still loving my stories!_

 _ **To the guest excited for Howard to meet Bucky:** I really hope I didn't let you down. I think that's my biggest fear when posting new chapters: that I'll let down the readers._

 _ **Pam:** You can keep saying it's the BEST EVER fanfic you've read to date, I really never get tired of hearing it. It always makes me smile. :D I like alternating between the heavy stuff and fluff, it makes the story more fun to write, and I hope it makes it more fun to read. There was a lot of fluff in this chapter, so you know what that means for the next couple chapters. _

_**Luna-Tick:** Sorry I keep making you wait between updates…I don't mean to be cruel like that, it just ends up happening. Sometimes it's life being busy, sometimes it's a lack of inspiration. Thanks for keeping up with this story despite my irregular updates._

 _ **To the guest you wanted me to update soon:** I'm sorry it's taken so long. I'm glad you love Anna and Bucky (spoiler alert, I do too lol) I'll try to start Steve and Emily's story soon. It's hard to have multiple stories open all at once. Harder to juggle which one I should write next._

 _ **To the guest who is excited for more Howard soon:** soldiers might have had first aid training in basic, but they also had a lot of physical and tactical training. It was most likely overwhelming and I figured they'd focus more on the fighting and physical aspects than the medical seeing as there are doctors and nruses over there with them. I've been equal parts excited and terrified to write Peggy and Anna meeting. I'm still not sure if I nailed it exactly how I wanted, but it is what it is. They will surely have other scenes together. It's the beginning of a nice friendship. And I agree, both of them could run the world together. You got your wish, Anna and Bucky kissed before he gets captured._

 _ **To the guest who said "oh how I love this!":** I'm so happy to hear you're loving the story. Howard and Bucky meeting was a fun one to write, as short as it was. Howard is one of my favorites to write. I think I even prefer writing him to Tony. They're similar, but also very different from one another. _

_Rach_

 _xoxo_


	10. Chapter 10: Moving Forward

**Beneath your Beautiful**

 **Chapter 10: Moving Forward**

" **When you hold my hand, do you want to hold my heart? When you say you want me, is it all of me or just one part?" Boys like you by Anna Clendening**

Bucky's pulse rushed in his ears when Anna pulled him down to her. To say it was unexpected would be an understatement, but Bucky wasn't about to stop and question anything at the moment. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Bucky pulled Ace in closer as he returned her kiss whole heartedly. His heart thudded in his chest, unable to handle how every single one of his nerves were going haywire.

Anna was the first to disengage, her hands still gripping his shirt as she pulled back from their kiss. A beautiful pink flush colored her cheeks as catcalls echoed around them. One particularly loud holler had her dropping her gaze to her hands on his shirt.

"That was," Bucky breathed out, searching for an adequate description that matched just how he was feeling.

"Overdue?" Adams chimed in from behind Bucky.

"Impulsive," Anna whispered, her gaze scanning over the soldiers surrounding them.

"I was going to say incredible," Bucky countered, his brow furrowing at Ace's hunched shoulders. If he didn't do something, she'd start pulling away from him. And if he let that happen, she'd probably start avoiding him to ease her embarrassment.

On impulse, Bucky took Anna by the hand and led her to the edge of the clearing, trying to give them as much privacy as possible while not removing them from sight altogether. He didn't need rumors of them turning disrespectful, which would most certainly happen if he took her too far away from the other soldiers. They needed to see Anna and Bucky were just talking.

"Ace," Bucky said, turning his attention towards Anna. He didn't know what to say to put her at ease, and he was terrified of saying the wrong thing.

"I can't believe I did that in front of everyone," Anna murmured, resting her hands over her burning cheeks.

"I'm glad you did," Bucky said before he realized how it could be taken. "I mean, I'm glad you did it in general, not in front of everyone," he amended, stumbling over his explanation.

"Do you think I'll ever hear the end of it from McKenzie or Adams?" Anna asked, tucking a damp strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know I won't. They'll never let me live it down that I didn't make the first move," Bucky said, shaking his head with a small smile. He'd take whatever the guys were going to give him, it was well worth it.

"I'm sorry. I was too forward," Anna murmured.

"Trust me Ace, you are anything but too forward." Bucky had never met a girl who kept him second guessing his or her emotions like Anna did.

"There you are," Dr. King interrupted, coming to stand beside them. "You're not the only one who needs a shower Stark. I need you to man the tent so I can clean up as well."

"Of course," Anna said, glancing up at James. "I'll look after any patients."

"Thank you," Dr. King said as he marched off towards the tents.

"I should go," Anna said, backing away from James towards the medical tent.

Honestly, she was relieved to avoid the awkward turn the conversation was sure to take. By kissing him, she'd made her feelings towards him quite plain. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Once the adrenaline faded she was reconsidering letting her emotions show without knowing his. Discussing the kiss and the feelings behind it…she would rather gather her wits before talking with James about it.

"Ace, we need to talk about the kiss." He didn't want to pretend it didn't happen.

"We will," Anna promised. "But I can't leave the medic tent unattended." She wasn't running away, she just needed time to mentally and emotionally prepare.

Bucky watched Ace walk away, wanting to punch Dr. King in the jaw for interrupting. They had finally made a breakthrough, finally went soaring over the line they'd been tip toeing for months now, and he couldn't help but feel like they backtracked a million steps when Ace walked away. He wanted to chase after her, but he didn't want to push her. She'd said they would talk about it, and he'd give her some time before collecting on that promise.

…

Anna worked straight through the night as soldiers kept coming off the field injured. Their fellow soldiers had obviously attempted to help them, but they weren't using the techniques or the medicine appropriately as Anna had taught them. She couldn't blame them. They were in the middle of a war zone attempting a job they'd only had basic training for. What little the soldiers had done for their injured brothers had helped them survive the trip back to camp, but Anna found she couldn't save them all.

Falling onto her cot just as the sun was coming up, Anna slept through breakfast and the afternoon meal. Bucky had been looking for her at both meals, but the only Stark he found was Howard who took a seat beside him at lunch.

"I see they don't change the menu up," Howard commented staring down at his bowl.

"Where's Anna?" Adams bluntly asked what he knew Bucky wouldn't. After their kiss last night Adams had expected to see even more of her, until Bucky returned to the fire without Anna, looking put out.

"Sleeping. A truck full of injured soldiers came in from the fields. She spent the night trying to save them all," Howard said, glancing towards Sergeant Barnes. "I also heard she kissed you. Seems she had an eventful night all around."

"Has everyone heard about the kiss?" Bucky asked, turning towards his friends. He knew there were soldiers around when it happened, but it hadn't been the whole camp.

"It wasn't a huge secret, she did kiss you in front of half the camp already," Adams reasoned. News like that spread fast. It gave the soldiers something to talk about other than the war or home.

"I've got to talk to her before she finds out," Bucky murmured, abandoning his food.

He hadn't really thought his plan through. Stopping outside Ace's tent, he wasn't sure how to announce his presence. What if she was still asleep? What if she was dressing? He couldn't just barge into her tent.

…

Anna woke up early in the afternoon, but couldn't bring herself to get out of her cot. Instead she stared up at the tent above her, the sun so bright it cast a spotlight on the material. Both Helen and Peggy's cot were empty. As the only three girls on base, they were given one small tent to share. Anna didn't mind, but it was nice to have the tent to herself for a little while as she processed things. Something had to be done to help prevent so many soldiers going home in wooden boxes. She was contemplating if more training would be worthwhile when Peggy and Helen returned with a bowl of soup for her.

"You slept through breakfast, we thought you'd be hungry," Helen said as she handed Anna the bowl.

"Thanks," Anna said, sitting up and taking the offering. Blowing on the soup she took a bite as Peggy and Helen watched from their cots.

"Why are you staring at me?" Anna asked.

"You kissed Sergeant Barnes," Helen broke, smiling widely. "Finally."

"How do you know about that, you weren't even there," Anna asked, her spoon falling into the bowl and splattering a bit of broth on her skirt.

"It's all over camp, turns out soldiers' gossip more than high school girls," Peggy said, figuring it'd be better to break the news like a swift blow.

"Considering Howard loves gossip as much as he loves women, it's not that surprising," Anna sighed, returning to eating her soup. She was hungry, and it was best to eat whenever she had the time, as she more often than not didn't have the time.

"You're not upset?" Helen asked, sharing a glance with Peggy. Anna had freaked out when rumors had spread about her and Bucky before.

"After last night I've learned there's more important things than what others say about me. Lives are at stake everyday out here. If they want to spend their down time speculating about my love life, let them."

It seemed such a little thing to get hung up on after seeing so much pain and death. These soldiers could die the next time the step onto the frontlines. If discussing her and James brought them some entertainment she wasn't about to get upset over it. Not unless it started affecting her job, which it hadn't yet.

"Are you going to leave us to speculation?" Helen asked, eyebrows raised.

"It'd probably be more interesting," Anna laughed, finishing her soup and setting her spoon and empty bowl on the ground. "We didn't get a chance to talk about it. I actually kind of avoided talking about it."

"Why?!" Helen and Peggy asked in unison.

"Well to be fair, there were injured soldiers who needed my attention more than James' did," Anna defended. "And I wasn't emotionally prepared to talk about it with him."

"You're not scared of what everyone thinks of you, but you care what he thinks of you," Peggy said, as she studied Anna. It was such a Stark reaction. Howard didn't care what the world thought of him, but for those he cared about, like Anna, their opinions meant the most.

"Is that silly?" Anna asked, playing with the ends of her hair.

"No, it's sweet," Peggy assured her. "But you can't avoid him forever. The man is drawn to you like a moth to flame."

"You're right," Anna sighed, stepping towards the wash basin. If she was going to talk with James she was going to at least look put together.

Washing her face and pinning back her hair, Anna smoothed out her skirt as she stood before Peggy and Helen.

"Do I look okay?" Anna asked, glancing down at herself. At Peggy and Helen's reassurances that she did, Anna took a steadying breath before exiting the tent and almost crashing into James.

"Ace," James said, looking taken off guard.

"James," Anna murmured, her hand covering her heart to try and calm it.

"We need to talk," they both said at the same time.

Glancing around, Anna grabbed James' hand and began leading him past the tents to the outskirts of the camp. If they were going to talk about last night, really talk about it, she wanted to limit the chances of them being interrupted. Stopping a few feet past the last tent, Anna released James' hand and turned to face him. She found she had no idea how to start the conversation she wanted to have, the conversation they needed to have.

Bucky wanted to hold on tighter to Anna's hand when she started pulling it away. It had felt so right in his. But he let it go. He would do what she wanted, but it had to be her decision. The last thing he wanted her to feel was pressured.

"So, I kissed you," Anna started, immediately wanting to start over. Of course he knew she kissed him.

"I remember," Bucky said with a small smile. The smile faded when he pressed on. Anna needed a forewarning about everyone knowing about it. "You should probably know words gotten around about that. The whole camp knows about it."

"I know," Anna said nonchalantly, surprising Bucky. "Peggy told me this morning."

"And you're…okay with that?" Bucky asked.

"I don't care what they think about me. Their opinions have no power over me if I don't let them," Anna responded with a small shrug.

Anna's nonchalance both surprised and relieved Bucky. He'd feared the news would make her run in the opposite direction of anything to do with him.

"So where do we go from here?" Bucky asked, letting his hopes rise a little higher.

"It's not really the ideal time to start a relationship," Anna murmured. They were in the middle of a war, with no guarantee either would survive and no promise of returning home anytime soon.

"With that mindset it might never be a good time," Bucky pointed out. Life was too short not to go for what you wanted.

"Would putting a title on it really change anything?" It's not like they could go on dates, go dancing, or do anything more than what they'd been doing.

"No, it wouldn't," Bucky admitted taking a step closer. "I'd still feel the same way about you. But shouldn't that prove why it's worth it. If saying you're my girl wouldn't change anything, wouldn't that mean we were just fooling ourselves all along?"

"And how do you feel?" Anna pressed fiddling with her skirt. She needed to hear him say how he felt. She'd practically announced how she felt to the whole camp when she kissed him.

"I like you Ace," Bucky admitted freely. "I like your moxie, your temper, your stubbornness, how smart you are, and how fiercely you care about people. You've captured my attention and I want to know everything about you."

Anna found herself smiling, keeping her gaze on her hands. Her heart beat faster at his words, and she wasn't sure how to respond to his declaration.

"Your silence is killing me Ace," Bucky said. She was avoiding his gaze, not saying a word after he admitted how he felt. He couldn't even guess what she was thinking inside her pretty little head.

"I don't know what to say," Anna admitted, glancing up at James. "I've never liked anyone before. Not how I like you."

"How about we talk about what this mutual liking means," Bucky suggested, more optimistic at Anna's admittance.

"For instance," Bucky said, reaching for Anna's hand and interlacing their fingers together. "How do you feel about holding hands?"

"Holding hands is nice," Anna said, enjoying the warmth of his hand wrapped around hers.

"And kissing?" Bucky asked, tucking a loose strand of Anna's hair behind her ear.

"I'm not opposed to it," Anna said, her throat dry as she glanced at James' lips.

"And me referring to you as my girl?" Bucky pressed in a whisper, afraid he might have finally suggested something Anna wouldn't take to.

"I wouldn't object to the term," Anna admitted, feeling a thrill at the idea.

"Seems like we've figured everything out then," Bucky said.

"So it seems," Anna murmured, not really wanting their conversation to end, but not knowing what else to say.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you now?" James asked, his voice deeper as his gaze flitted from her lips to her eyes.

"I didn't exactly ask permission," Anna pointed out, her stomach twisting at the anticipation his question caused.

"That's different. A gentleman always asks permission," James said with a soft smile. "May I kiss you, Ace?"

"Yes," Anna whispered, her breath catching as James' right hand rested along her jaw, his fingers hooking around her neck.

This kiss was softer, unhurried. His lips worked against hers, soft and slow, sending a whirlwind of nervous energy through her entire body. When he pulled back she let out a shaky breath as his eyes held hers in a heavy gaze.

…

They returned to camp together, their fingers entwined as James walked her to the medical tent. Before they could say their goodbyes, Helen was pulling Anna into the tent. Apparently the Colonel wanted to see all medical staff and was waiting inside. James ended up being pulled inside along with Anna as they had still been holding hands. He wasn't too out of place as Peggy and Howard were standing beside Colonel Phillips.

"Nice of you to join us Dr. Stark. We can finally get this over with," Colonel Phillips greeted. When his steely gaze drifted down to James and her entwined hands, she blushed, releasing her grip on his hand.

"We've just gotten word from DC. The powers that be are not happy with how many boys we're sending home in caskets, it's lowering morale back home," Colonel Phillips announced.

"If we had more funding for supplies perhaps we'd be able to do more," Dr. King interjected.

"Did I say you could speak son," Colonel Phillips challenged, causing Dr. King to cower back a little. "Didn't think so. Now there's been orders from the top brass that there should be a medical officer on the frontlines to prevent the death tolls from continually increasing."

Anna didn't really know what to think of the announcement. It made sense. Someone with medical training would be invaluable on the battlefield. However, she highly doubted they'd send more medical officers over. The army had already been having trouble getting medical volunteers overseas. Which meant either Helen, Dr. King, or herself would be going to the frontlines.

"So, do I have a volunteer or do I have to choose myself?" Colonel Phillips asked, his eyes shifting over the medical staff.

Glancing at Helen, Anna saw her face pale at the Colonel's question. Helen was terrified at the idea of going to the frontlines, with good cause. It's not like they were trained for battle. Anna didn't even have to look at Dr. King to know he was scared, and probably indignant. He'd think himself above the frontlines. He wouldn't be volunteering, and Anna hated the thought of Helen being ordered into battle. She wouldn't wish that on her friend.

"Alright, looks like I'm going to have to choose," Colonel Phillips said.

"I'll go," Anna said, causing Colonel Phillips' head to snap in her direction.

"We've got ourselves a volunteer after all. Got more balls than the boy. I like it," Colonel Phillips smiled, shuffling papers around before signing and stamping the bottom of one.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a hot minute since I posted in this story. It took me a while to figure out the kinks of how exactly I wanted this to flow. Hope you enjoyed the update, and hopefully I'll be able to post again soon because I hate to leave you guys hanging. Hope you're still enjoying this story!_ _ **QUESTION: a few people mentioned being interested in me making this version of Anna make it to the future somehow like Cap and Bucky do. How many of you would be interested in that? Or would you rather have this story end in the past?**_

 _Onto Guest Review Responses:_

 _Vain-gl0ry: your Private Message is turned off so I'm replying to you here. I'm stoked you're loving this story and that Anna and Bucky finally kissed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and their kiss in this chapter just as much!_

 _Amrawo: Your private message is turned off so I'm gonna respond to your review here._ I'm glad you loved the chapter! Thanks for mentioning which ending you'd like best, I really take everyone's opinion into consideration when writing. I have ways to end this both happy and sad, so I'll have to see what everyone thinks as well as how the story flows from here.

 _Jo: I'm glad you enjoyed Howard and Bucky meeting :)_

 _Kam: Hello! I'm glad I'm keeping it interesting for you by shifting between the amounts of fluff in my chapter. Hope it remains interesting._

 _Pam: Hey old friend :) Yes they finally kissed lol. I chose to make Howard accept Bucky because I didn't want him to be a carbon copy of Tony. He's his own person, and I enjoy writing his and Anna's dynamic. Howard and Anna are also a lot closer in age than Tony and Anna in Relentless so it made sense their relationship dynamic would differ. I'm glad you like Corporal Sanders little nuggets of conversations. I didn't plan on him being such a 'big' minor character, but I like him. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too even though there is a lot of fluff in it. I promise all the chapters won't just be fluff._

 _Hannah: haha I'm glad you enjoyed the kiss and I'll do my best with a happy ending. No promises as it really depends on my mood while writing. I'm not sure of bringing this Anna into the future as I already have an Anna/Bucky story set during the winter soldier time. Though this anna would be completely different. Hmm.._

 _Rach_

 _xoxo_


	11. Chapter 11: Preparing for the Worst

**Chapter 11: Preparing for the Worst**

The time following Anna volunteering to go to the frontlines was a blur of legal paper work and a private briefing with Colonel Phillips on what to expect. She'd be shipping off with the next truckload of soldiers in the next few days.

"Find someone to show you how to handle a gun. Can't have you not knowing how to defend yourself if necessary," Colonel Phillips ended the briefing, handing Anna boots and a folded up uniform: brown pants and an olive colored pullover shirt. The same that the men wore except she had a red-cross band to wear on her upper arm. She needed to blend in from a distance so the enemy wouldn't target the person mending the soldiers, but also be distinguishable as medical personal to their soldiers.

All in all, Anna was a little overwhelmed, and she hadn't even stepped foot on the battle field yet. Colonel Phillips hadn't asked if she had any questions, not that she'd be able to think of any at the moment. He was a very blunt man. Stepping out of the Colonel's tent, Anna found James waiting for her. She hadn't even had time to think what she would say to him. There had been no time to think about the consequences of her actions until now.

"I don't know what to say," Anna admitted as she approached James. "I'm not sure why I volunteered."

"I do," Bucky murmured, stepping closer to Anna. "Because you're brave, and kind, and you try to save everyone else without thinking of yourself. You did it for all the reasons I like you, and that's why I'm conflicted. It would be selfish of me to be mad at you. But to tell you I don't wish you'd let him send King in instead would be a lie."

"Dr. King would care more about staying alive than helping the soldiers." Sending him in wouldn't result in less soldiers dying.

"That's what scares me the most. You won't be looking out for yourself at all. You'll only be worried about the injured." The thought of Ace on the frontlines had Bucky's stomach dropping, feeling as though a grenade was in there weighing it down and waiting to blow him to bits.

"I'm sure I have more self-preservation than you give me credit for," Anna murmured.

"When do you ship out?" As much as he wanted to pretend it wasn't happening, he needed to prepare himself for the inevitable. She'd signed papers, there was no way for her to back out now, if she even wanted to.

"They're sending out some more troops in a few days. I ride out with them. Colonel Phillips wants me to learn how to use a gun. Know anyone who'd be interested in helping me?"

"I do," Bucky smiled wanly. At least he had a few more days with her safe at base, and a few days to make sure she could defend herself out there.

…

Howard was waiting for Anna in her tent. She'd just set the uniform on her cot when he wrapped her in a tight hug. He held on tighter, longer than he'd ever hugged her before. When he finally pulled back, he looked like he'd been crying. His eyes were puffy and a little bloodshot.

"Why do you have to be the moral one?" He knew the second Colonel Phillips asked for a medical volunteer Anna would step forward. Just like she volunteered to help the army right out of med school when no one else had stepped up to the plate. She was always ready to help out when needed.

"One of us as to be," Anna retorted with a wavering smile.

"You can't die out there, Anna Banana. Father will be beside himself. And who will entertain all my crazy invention talk." Howard couldn't imagine his life without Anna in it. At only two years apart, he'd spent his whole life with Anna following after him.

"You know I hate making empty promises. I can't guarantee anything." There was a very high chance she could be carted off the field dead or injured. It was all just luck and chance out there. Of course she'd try her hardest to stay alive. She wasn't ready to die yet, and bleeding out on a battlefield wasn't exactly how she wanted to go.

"And you know how much I love empty promises. They put me at ease and prolong any disappointment or suffering," Howard countered, trying to rein in the tears at the thought of Anna not coming back. If she believed it a possibility, it was hard for even him to deny it.

"I promise I'll come back," Anna whispered, causing Howard to smile and pull her in for another hug. She didn't feel bad about that promise. She never said she'd come back alive.

…

Bucky returned to his tent after talking with Anna, collapsing on his cot. His whole body felt drained of energy ever since Colonel Phillips announced he had to send a medic to the frontlines. He didn't want her to go. He knew how bad the battlefield was, how it could chip away at your soul with every bullet and grenade. Bucky didn't want that for Anna.

"So, how'd it go with Anna?" Adams prodded. Last he knew, Bucky was looking to talk with Anna about their kiss. At this point he was kind of invested in their unofficial relationship.

"She agreed to be my girl," Bucky said, his lips turning up into a small smile. Even with everything that had happened afterwards, he couldn't help but feel giddy at her accepting him.

"Then why do you look so put out?" McKenzie asked. Instead of beaming and bouncing off the walls happy, Bucky was slouching on his cot.

"There's been orders for a medic to be sent to the front lines. Anna volunteered to be the one who goes."

Adams let out a long whistle.

"That's rotten luck," Adams lamented. "You and Anna finally get together and she's the one shipping out."

"Suppose it'd be above King to go. He was probably relieved Anna volunteered so he didn't have to experience any real action." McKenzie could picture King sniveling on the battle field, pissing himself out of fear. As much as he didn't like the thought of Anna going, he had to admit she would handle it a lot better than King.

"When do you have to say your goodbyes?"

Bucky hadn't even thought about saying goodbye to Anna. Watching her climb into a truck and have it fade into the dark. Not knowing if she'd come back.

"I'm not letting her ship out alone," Bucky said. He had to be on that truck with her.

"You're volunteering to go back to that before we have to?" Adams knew Bucky liked the girl, but that was a little extreme. No one in their right mind would voluntarily go back to the hell that was the frontlines.

"A part of me will be on the battlefield if she goes and I stay." It's not like he'd be able to do anything but worry while at camp if Anna was out there alone. At least if he was out there with her he'd know she was still alive. He could help her stay alive.

"My god, you love her," McKenzie said rising from lounging on his cot.

"Don't let Phillips know, he'll never let you go with her," Adams chimed in before Bucky could respond to McKenzie. "We're supposed to be focused on fighting the Germans, not protecting pretty girls."

"Who says I can't do both?" Even when he said it, he knew it was a lie. With Ace on that battlefield, he'd constantly be tracking where she was, moving to defend. McKenzie was right, it was best Colonel Phillips didn't know the extent of his feelings towards Anna.

…

Standing in the middle of an empty field, far away from camp to avoid the chance of Anna misfiring and hurting someone, Bucky prepared to teach Anna how to properly, and safely, shoot a gun. He'd collected old tins from the cook's tent earlier and lined them up on makeshift tables of wood and logs around the empty field. It was the best he could do for targets on such short notice.

"Rule number one, never look into the muzzle of your gun or point it at anyone but the enemy. Even if it's not loaded. We don't need to help the Axis win," Bucky instructed as he handed Anna a pistol.

"How do I load it?" Anna asked, studying the weapon in her hand. She was trying hard to stop herself from shaking. The reality of her decision hadn't hit her until then. She'd never held a gun before, let alone shot one. Unless you counted the toy guns Howard and her would play with when they were little. But those were fake. They couldn't hurt anyone. This pistol could kill someone. Taking a life was a lot different and harder than saving one.

Stepping closer, Bucky began slowly pointing to each part of the gun and explaining what it was and its purpose. He also showed her how to load ammunition. It took her a few tries to load it properly, but she finally managed.

"Alright, now what?" Anna asked when she clicked the magazine back into place.

"Now you practice firing it." She needed to get used to the sound, smell, and feel of shooting a gun. It would limit any mishaps on the battlefield.

"Can I practice on Corporal Fitch?" Anna joked, sending Bucky a sly smile that had him chuckling.

"As chauvinistic as he is, he's a decent soldier. At the very least he's extra canon fodder for the Axis. Besides you need to work up to moving targets."

"You mean the Axis won't stand still for me?" Anna joked again. She'd adopted the habit of making a joke when she didn't understand something from Howard.

"Unfortunately not. Now, I want you to take a shot at that can." Bucky pointed at one of the closer cans.

"Aren't you supposed to show me how to shoot?" Anna could shoot at cans all day, and without any training, never hit one of them.

"I will. I want to see what we're working with first. Who knows, maybe you have a natural talent for it."

Anna highly doubted she had any innate shooting ability, but she humored James all the same. Taking a stance, she raised her arm, and focused on the can. It was only about ten yards away, there was a slight possibility she could hit it. Feigning confidence, as she had no idea if she was actually aiming it, she took a chance. After a moment hesitation, her finger squeezed the trigger. The bang from the gun was louder than she anticipated, and the smoke had her coughing a little.

James studied Anna closely as she set up to fire the gun. From her stance, to the small tremor in her arm as she raised the gun and prepared to shoot. Her finger twitched before she pulled the trigger, closing her eyes a second before firing. It was apparent that, when it came to firing a gun, she was intensely uncomfortable.

"You need to tighten your stance," Bucky instructed, demonstrating how wide the feet should be. "Now which eye is your dominant eye?"

"My right?" Anna guessed. She'd never thought about having a dominant eye, but she was right handed so it made sense her dominant eye would match her dominant hand.

"That's the one you'll use to sight your target. Keep your left eye closed when you fire. Only your left," Bucky added, remembering how Anna had closed both eyes. "If you close both you have no idea what you'll hit. Even if your aim was accurate beforehand, it could move drastically when firing if you shut your eyes."

"Keep one eye open at all times got it," Anna murmured, blushing at the reminder she'd stupidly closed her eyes before firing the gun last time.

"Use the sights on the gun to line up your shot, but when you're firing focus on the front sight." Most soldiers made the mistake of focusing on the target instead, which decreased their accuracy.

"I'm not supposed to focus on the target?" It seemed like it would be common sense to look at the thing you're shooting at.

"You're focusing on the front sight because it lets you know what your gun's position is relative to the target. You should still see the target, it should just be a little blurry. You'll have a higher chance of hitting your target if you focus on the front sight."

"Alright," Anna agreed. That time she set herself up as James had instructed. Closing her left eye, she focused on the front sight and fired.

"Much better," Bucky commented when she hit the stump below the can. He let her fire off a few more rounds before stopping her a second time.

"You're still hesitating, and it's causing your hand to shake just a bit, throwing off your aim," Bucky commented, moving to stand behind her. Reaching out he placed his hand under her wrist, steadying her hand. "Just remember, out there, it's you or them. If you don't shoot, they will. So please, don't hesitate."

James' breath tickled Anna's neck, making a shiver run down her whole body. He was close enough that she could feel the warmth radiating off his body. His light grip on her wrist burned her skin, not painful, but demanding her attention just the same.

"I need to get out of my head and not hesitate." Anna's voice came out as a hoarse whisper before she cleared her throat. "Got it."

At her assurance, James stepped back so she could try again. Taking a steadying breath, Anna willed herself not to hesitate. That's all she could do, as it wasn't exactly a conscious hesitation. Aiming her pistol, Anna set up the shot before firing. There was a flat plink as the bullet hit the tin can through the very top. She was aiming for the center of the can, but at least she'd hit the thing.

"I did it," Anna breathed out with a smile.

"Congratulations Ace," Bucky said. "I think we should end on a good note." Taking the gun from her, he put the safety on before sliding it into the holster.

"Thank you." Anna turned towards James, finding him closer than she anticipated. "You're a good teacher. Very patient."

"Nothing's more important to me right now than making sure you can defend yourself," Bucky whispered, keeping his gaze on Anna.

Reaching out for James' hand, Anna reached up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Should we go eat?" Anna asked, acting as if her kissing him out of the blue was the most natural thing, making Bucky smile.

"I'll meet you there, I have to meet with Phillips first," Bucky said, squeezing Ace's hand before letting her go.

…

"Excuse me sir, can I have a word?" Bucky asked, poking his head in the flap of the Colonel's temporary office.

"Sure, but make it quick son," Phillips' said, barely looking up from the map on his desk. "What's your name?"

"Sargent Barnes, sir," Bucky said, coming to stand before the Colonel's desk.

"And what do you need Sargent?"

"I wanted to request I ship out with the next platoon, sir." Bucky had never said 'sir' so many times in one conversation, but he thought being extra polite would help his cause.

Colonel Phillips' head snapped up at his request, his eyes narrowing as he studied the soldier before him. He didn't understand why any man would voluntarily go back to the frontlines before he was ordered to. At least he didn't until he recognized where he'd seen the soldier before.

"I know you. You're the soldier who was holding hands with the medic I'm sending out there, right?" He recalled the doctor coming in late to the mandatory meeting holding the hand of a dark haired soldier.

"Yes, sir." Bucky had hoped the Colonel wouldn't recall that part. He had wanted to keep Ace out of this meeting. "But it won't affect my performance on the field. I promise. So, can I go?"

"Shit I don't care. If you're dumb enough to rush back into battle for a girl I'll sign off on it." Colonel Phillips didn't really care what soldiers did on their down time, or who they did it with, as long as they were ready to fight when it was necessary.

"It's not for a girl," Bucky started to defend himself, but Phillips rose his hand to stop him.

"Don't do us both the dishonor of lying to me. If she wasn't shipping out you'd want to stay here with her. I know a lovesick boy when I see one. I already said I don't care. You can go."

Bucky was about to thank him, but Colonel Phillips just talked over him.

"Just try not to die out there. I'm all for sending more soldiers out, but I don't want them all to come back with dog tags around their toes."

"I'll do my best, sir." Bucky let out a heavy sigh. He hadn't been sure he'd get the okay to ship out.

"If I hear one more sir out of you I'm going to rethink this order. Now go find your girl and tell her the good news," Colonel Phillips grumbled, watching the young Sargent leave with a shake of his head. The battlefield was no place for love, but if it lit a fire under his men's asses he wasn't one to forbid it.

* * *

 _A/N I'm back! I'm not sure why it takes me so long to write this and Relentless. Maybe it's because I know how much you guys have grown to love these characters and I want to right by you and them. Whereas my new stories I don't feel as much pressure, yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this installment._ _ **FYI for those who don't know yet, I have an Instagram dedicated to my fanfiction stories where I post aesthetics and sometimes instastories of how the planning process is going for them. If you're interested my username is the same on there as it is here: gracelesslyfalling.**_ _Thank you to everyone who continues to read this story, favorite/follow, and review. It means so much to me that you're all enjoying it._

 _Now onto guest review responses:_

 _To the guest who said where I ended the last chapter was a good stopping point: thank you! I felt it was a nice place to stop. Keep you wanting to know more, but also giving you a clear ending to a chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

 _Jo: Glad you're still loving the story. Thanks for continuing to support my stories, it means so much. I'm happy to keep providing you with feels._

 _Stormgirl92: It always means so much when someone comments on my writing style. Because though Marvel owns most of the content in my stories, my style is uniquely mine. To know you like it means a lot._

 _Chelsie: Thanks for all your suggestions on how to have Anna continue on to the future. I love readers giving suggestions and feedback and theories. It means a lot that you're so invested in the story that you've thought of how it could move forward from here._

 _Pam: Hello again dear friend. I'm glad you loved how mushy the last chapter was. I had such a fund time thinking of how James would ask Anna to be 'his girl' and I'm so glad you like the final product. An ahh I'm so excited that you imagined Tommy Lee Jones' saying Phillips lines because I tried to channel his character while writing that scene. I love how he played Colonel Phillips. Hopefully you continue to hear him in his parts in this chapter. I wish I could give you James, but Marvel unfortunately owns him. I'm just borrowing him for a little while I write this story. Thanks for always reviewing and letting me know what you think of the chapters!_

 _Breezy: Thank you It's so nice to hear you like the story and think it's good. I'll try to continue writing it well._

 _Taylor: Hello, nice to see you on this story! Thank you for giving it a chance and letting me know you're enjoying it. You're compliment on my writing made me smile. It means a lot when readers not only like the plot but also how I'm writing it stylistically._

 _Rach_

 _xoxo_


	12. Chapter 12: Trouble on the Horizon

**Chapter 12: Trouble on the Horizon**

 _ **Previously: Anna volunteered to be the medic to go to the front lines. Bucky teaches her how to use a gun and he asks Colonel Phillips to let him return to the front lines early so he can be there to protect her.**_

The truck left for the front lines in the middle of the night. It was smart and strategical, but made going even more intimidating. Darkness distorted the world. No one knew what was lying in wait in the dark, and the not knowing caused anxiety and fear when the lights went out and the world went black.

Anna had never been afraid of the dark growing up, but she couldn't help feeling the night shadows pressing in on her and reminding her of the unknown terror that awaited her on the battlefield as she made her way towards the rendezvous point at the edge of camp after saying her goodbyes. Logically, she knew what to expect at the front lines, but imagining or being told what goes on there and witnessing it were two very different things. She only hoped she was strong enough to make it through: emotionally and physically.

Releasing a long breath, Anna stepped one foot up on the back of the truck. As she was looking for some place to hold on before hoisting herself up, a hand appeared from the back flap to offer her assistance. Glancing up she saw James leaning out of the truck. With a hesitant smile, she accepted his outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her up and in.

"Thanks," she said once they were in the truck. He still had a hold of her hand as they stood toe to toe.

The truck puttered to life, the floorboard rumbling beneath their feet. Without warning, it jolted forward, and Anna started stumbling backwards. Releasing her hand, James rested his hands on her waist to steady her.

"Maybe we should take a seat," he suggested.

"But it was just getting interesting," one of the soldiers from the benches on the side said. He had a large mustache and wore a bowler hat. For the few moments before the truck moved, Anna had forgotten they had a troop of soldiers as an audience.

Back ramrod straight at the attention, she let James lead her to an empty spot on the bench a little further down from the man with the bowler hat. Despite the looks, she kept her hand wrapped up with James'. Let them make rude comments, it didn't matter what they thought.

"Name's Dugan," the bowler hat guy introduced as him and a couple others moved further down the bench to sit by her and James. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I was only trying to lighten the mood. Everyone here is either depressed or scared shitless about going back to the front."

"Anna," she said, shaking his hand with her free one.

"I know. You're the doc. Heard you volunteered to come with us. Makes you a right side braver than some of the men here."

His words had her smiling. Encouraged by her not immediately rejecting conversation he introduced the rest of his unit: Falsworth, Jones, Dernier, and Morita. They kept up a steady conversation, distracting her from reality until the truck came rolling to a bumpy stop. The soldiers filed out of the truck. James squeezed her hand before helping her to her feet. She followed him out, forced to release his hand as they walked single file to the end of the truck. But he was offering it right back up to help her down from the truck, steadying her until her boots hit mud.

Glancing around, they stood at the edge of a tree line. The truck sputtered to life behind them, turning back the way they came, leaving them.

"Stay close," James said, releasing her hand in favor of holding his rifle at the ready. "We'll be walking the rest of the way to the front line, but that doesn't mean danger isn't lurking between here and there."

Her heart beat fast, tap dancing against her rib cage, as her eyes shifted across the shadow covered land around them. Out here, anything went. There were no rules in war, just attempting not to die. Kill before you're killed. No enemy would think twice about shooting her anymore than the men around her. A shiver traced a line down her spine that had nothing to do with the chill in the air. Out here, she was their enemy too.

She stayed as close to James as she could. Without a word, Dugan and his unit slowly fell back until they framed either side of her. Meeting Dugan's eyes, he gave her a brief nod before his eyes returned to surveying the area. It was a silent agreement. They had her back, just like she had theirs if they got injured. They'd treat her like a fellow soldier, protect her like a fellow soldier.

She expected the ground to shake as they neared the front lines, for the air to be filled with smoke and echoing the shots from guns, but it was eerily silent. She slid into the foxhole after James, leaning against the mud wall across from him as she tried to control her breathing. The silence was almost worse than the sound of war raging around them.

"I should make rounds while it's quiet. See if anyone needs medical attention," she whispered in the air between them, her breath coming out in a small puff.

James nodded, watching her walk away and wishing he could go with her. But he couldn't leave his men when he was supposed to be in command. Still, his stomach sank when she disappeared from his sight-line.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," a soldier greeted as she approached the group. "You must've been a real bad girl to be sent out here."

"Do any of you need medical treatment," Anna asked, ignoring the soldier's lewd stare.

"That depends, you gonna take us back to camp to see the doc?"

"I'll take that as a no," Anna said, sidestepping the soldier when he moved to grab her arm and moving on to the next group.

The next group of soldiers were cordial, to Anna's pleasant surprise. She cleaned and mended their cuts and sprained muscles, minor injuries that hadn't warranted leaving the fields. When they thanked her for helping them, her heart swelled. This was why she'd become a doctor. To help those in need.

After making the rounds, Anna headed back towards James' regiment just as the sound of gunshots cut through the night. Heart hammering, she crouched down and dove for the closest foxhole, praying she didn't get shot. The soldiers paid no attention to her once they saw she wasn't an enemy soldier. Their attention was kept on the field before them, shrouded in darkness and gun smoke. When the echoes of gunshots hit a momentary lull, she flung herself out of the hole and sprinted as fast as she could back towards James regiment. Though she was certain the soldiers she'd left were competent, she'd still feel safe with James and the semi-familiar faces of his group.

The shooting picked right back up as she slid down into the foxhole to be met with the business end of a gun. Dugan's wide smile was behind it, already lowering his weapon having recognized her.

"See Barnes, your girl's safe. Now you can focus on shooting the Nazis," Dugan called over his shoulder.

"You hurt?" Bucky asked, his eyes scanning over her. He'd been uneasy when she left his sight, and that was before the shooting started. He'd almost left his men to search for her, make sure she was okay. Being on the front lines was even scarier when Ace was there.

"No, but even if I was, your job is shooting and my job's healing," Anna said, moving to the other side of the foxhole until she was standing beside him. She sent a pointed stare at his gun.

"Right, shooting," He said, quirking a smile as he returned his attention to spotting enemy soldiers through his viewfinder.

When another momentary stall in fighting fell over the field, a few men from another foxhole uneasily advanced towards the enemy line in the darkness. They didn't get more than fifteen feet before assaulted by gunfire. Turning and fleeing, most made it back to their foxholes, but a few men fell to the field when they were struck by enemy fire.

"Reckless," Bucky said just before Anna flung herself over the edge of their foxhole, bag in hand.

"Ace!" he hissed, lunging to grab a hold of her, but she was out of his reach. Crouching low, she made her way towards the injured soldiers. "Damn it."

Reloading his gun, he set his sight on any asshole who might fire at her. He shot down a couple enemy soldiers who as much as flinched in her direction, his heart pounding louder than his firing gun. He tightened his grip on his rifle with every second that passed. Letting his scope move across the field, waiting for another soldier to make a move, he swore again when he noticed Anna struggling to drag one of the surviving soldiers back to the hole. She wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings. She was a sitting duck and he didn't trust the red cross on her helmet to avert any Axis powers from shooting her.

"Cover us," he ordered Dugan, hoisting himself over the dirt wall.

It took excruciatingly long to reach Anna. His gaze swept over her surroundings as he approached, his heart leaping every time his mind created menacing shadows in the dark where there was nothing. Shots were fired, and he swore he could hear the bullets whistling past his ears, but none of them hit him or Anna.

"I've got him," he said when he finally reached her. Shouldering the soldier, freeing her buckling knees from his weight, he pressed his gun in her hands. "Shoot anything that moves without hesitation."

Hoisting the soldier higher, he carried him back to the fox hole, keeping Ace in his peripheral vision until they were back.

"The other soldiers," Anna protested when he motioned for her to slide back down into the hole.

"I'll get them." He'd get them to safety faster without him hesitating for fear she'd get shot. Besides, she had one patient to work on while he got the others. "Focus on helping the soldier you have here."

As soon as Anna slid back down into the hole, Dugan steadying her, he set back out for the other two soldiers. Making himself into a smaller target, he dropped to his belly and used his elbows to crawl towards the injured. Of course, he had to stand up once he reached the soldiers, and on the way back with the last one a stinging pain flashed across his left arm. His steps faltered and he almost dropped the man he carried, but he managed to adjust his hold. Gritting his teeth, he made it the last few feet, he eased the injured soldier down before following him.

"You're hurt," Anna said, her brow furrowing when she glanced up from the soldier she was working on to find the arm of his uniform stained red.

"It's just a graze wound," he said, turning to go back to his sniper position. With an authoritative 'sit' from Anna, he sunk down beside the third soldier to wait until she finished with the others so she could get a closer look at his injury.

She gently helped him ease his arm out of his shirt, letting out a sigh when she found he was right. The bullet had only grazed him. Washing the blood away with water, she applied a light layer of penicillin powder to prevent an infection before tying a clean bandage around it.

"Thank you," she said as he slipped his arm back into his sleeve. "For helping me get my patients back here for me to treat them."

"You're welcome," he said. "Just give a little warning next time before flinging yourself into the middle of a war-zone, okay?"

"I'll do my best," she said.

When it came time to take shifts sleeping, he let Anna take the first shift. To be honest, he wasn't looking forward to his turn because it meant he wouldn't be able to watch her back. She curled up beside him, falling asleep with her back against the dirt wall. When she shivered in her sleep, he slipped off his jacket, laying it over her like a blanket. As much as he hated the war, he couldn't begrudge it completely. If it wasn't for the war, he never would have met Anna.

…

Two weeks in and Anna still hadn't grown accustomed to the front lines. But then, she supposed war wasn't something anyone was supposed to get used to. And as terrifying as the chaos was, she knew her presence there was saving lives. Some of the soldiers she sent back to camp when she'd done all she could in the field were already back on the front lines, practically as good as new. Whereas before they might have been out of commission for months had they waited for any medical attention till they made it to camp.

She followed where the troops went, which meant she was right there with them when they pressed forward to gain more ground on the enemy. The only thing more frightening than feeling exposed to enemy fire, was knowing James and his platoon were too. Not only that, but they would willingly take a hit to save her. She knew she'd have to take care and make sure that was never necessary. Not the easiest thing to do when the tables turned and they were the ones retreating from the Axis.

Bucky's nerves were fried as they struggled to defend their gain after more Axis companies replenished those they'd been fighting. It seemed they wouldn't be able to hold them off much longer, and he was terrified of what would happen if they couldn't. In the scramble to retreat, he momentarily lost track of Anna. He didn't realize she wasn't beside him until he'd slid into the nearest foxhole.

"Where's Anna?" He asked Dugan who slid in right after him.

"I thought she was behind me," Dugan said, turning to look for both enemy soldiers and the doc.

"Red cross helmet Ten o'clock," Dugan called out before shooting down the few soldiers gaining ground on her.

Peering through his scope, Bucky made sure to cover them while Dugan covered Anna. It soon became apparent they couldn't hold them off by themselves.

"Radio B-company. Tell them we need cover," he ordered when Jones joined them. There were half a dozen other companies out there. Organizing with one another was the only way they could pull through this.

"That might be tough," Jones said, holding up his radio, broken from a blast.

"Bucky, there's more converging on your girl," Dugan interrupted, making Bucky turn his full attention on Anna. She'd stopped running to help one of the fallen soldiers who'd called out to her.

Taking aim, the soldiers were gone in a flash of blue laser light before he could shoot. In a few more flashes all the enemy soldiers had disappeared as the night went from erupting chaos to silence. Pushing himself out of the hole, his fellow soldiers followed him as they attempted to comprehend what just happened.

That's when a rumbling interrupted the silence, shaking the ground as the biggest, oddest, tank he'd ever seen came to a stop on the hill above them. For a moment it sat there, its lights illuminating the field before them. Then, with a large mechanical groan, the muzzle of the gun turned down towards them.

"Ace!" he shouted, too far away to do anything. Dugan pulled him down into the foxhole just before the weapon fired. Dirt and rubble flew everywhere, piling over them and pinning them down. As he waited for death to come for him, he could only think of Anna. She'd been out in the open when the weapon went off and every horrible possibility of what could have happened to her was flitting through his head.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello again! I hope I didn't lose any of you with the long break between chapters, but for those I did I understand. For those who are still reading, thank you. I hope you enjoy the update!**_

 _ **Onto Guest Review Responses:**_

 _ **Jo: I'm glad you enjoyed the fluff between Bucky and Anna :)**_

 _ **To the guest who took a whole two chapters to decide what they wanted to happen to Anna this time around: No it's not weird you waited a little to decide. I agree, I'd love to explore Anna interacting with Tony as his aunt. I think she'd be good for him. Someone he turned to when he felt like a disappointment to his dad. I hope you enjoyed the update.**_

 _ **Pam: I'm sorry this took so long. And I promise I'll work on getting the next Relentless chapter up ASAP as well. But one Anna/Bucky story updating is better than none, right? I'm glad you're enjoying all my stories and I hope you continue to enjoy them. And thanks, I'm glad you love my yoga videos on Instagram, though I know I've been slacking on posting those as well. Anyways, I always enjoy hearing from you so thanks for always leaving a review and chatting with me on Insta.**_

 _ **Kam: It's finally updated! Hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **To the guest who wants me to continue writing this story: here you go! Hope it was worth the wait.**_

 _ **Rach**_

 _ **xoxo**_


End file.
